Unknown Legends
by nonombre
Summary: Hey this is my first fic and I hope u enjoy it:What will happen when the legendary pokemon seek Ash for help?? but wait they want somebody else to help 2? who?? well if ya want to know then ya have to read lol,AAML^o^
1. A dream or worse a nightmare

  
  
HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IT'S AMML SO I HOPE U LIKE IT!!^_^  
  
DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SO DON'T SUE ME CAUSE U WON'T BE GETTING ANYTHING VALUABLE MAYBE SOME NSYNC POSTERS AND A CD BUT THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT.  
  
Well, hope u like!!!  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors little notes during the story]  
  
CHAPT.1  
A BAD DREAM  
  
~~~~~~~~~IT STARTS (LOL)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash, I... I love you" I stood there hoping,hoping that he'd feel the same way.  
  
"Misty... I... I don't have time for these kind of things and even if I did I wouldn't love you",he said with a harsh tone in his voice.  
  
I looked down trying to stop my tears from escaping my eyes.  
  
"My dream is to become a pokemon master not to fall in love with a scrawny little girl!"  
  
That really got me , so hard that I couldn't stop myself from crying anymore, I let it all out, the tears were starting to cascade down my cheeks, I looked up hoping that he was lying, but when I saw his face I saw no emotion or regret. Just then he turned around and started walking away from me.  
  
"Ash!?" I started shouting his name but he wouldn't turn around, I started running towards him, shouting his name, calling to him, begging him to turn around, I was still crying, my tears coming down and fast, I kept running, but it seemed as if I was getting farther and farther away...  
"Ash... Ash ... Ash..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I heard someone murmuring my name so I woke up to see who it was, it was still dark out and we were in the woods, I was facing Brock when I woke up,it wasn't him since he was mumbling something about a pretty girl in his sleep,as usual^_^.I looked over to where Misty was,I heard her say my name so I crawled over to where she was,I saw that she was crying in her sleep she was moving around a lot too and I figured that she was having a bad dream, I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit "Misty,Misty!,Misty wake up!".She opened her eyes and just stared at me. "Misty you where having a bad dream".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I felt somebody shaking me,I opened my eyes and saw Ash,he looked worried and all I could do was stare at him,not really sure if I was still dreaming or not,but I came back to reality when I heard him say I was having a bad dream ,I was so happy it was just a dream,more like a nightmare,I wanted to go into Ash's arms and let it all out to him but these thoughts kept coming into my head...  
  
*What if my nightmare came true?* *What if he really doesn't feel the same way?* What if he does leaves me alone,like I was before he met me?*   
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him say my name.  
  
"Misty?,are you all right?"  
  
"Um, yeah Ash, I'm fine, just fine."I put on the best smile I could give him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She said she was fine,but I didn't buy it, not one bit,she might be awake now,but something was still bothering her,I can sort of feel it,I'm not sure how but I do.Anyway I decided not to question her anymore since she looked as if she didn't want to talk about it .  
  
"OK Misty,well do you think you'll be all right going back to sleep?"  
  
"Ya,I'll be fine"she said  
  
I nodded to say that I believed her,she laid back down,and I crawled back to my sleeping bag,Misty still worried me,I must of stayed awake for about 15 minutes because of that.I finally decided to go to sleep and try and worry about it in the morning,although it was pretty hard considering the fact that I really care about her,I don't even know how much but it's pretty strong considering that I couldn't fall asleep because of how worried I was.I closed my eyes and fell asleep because I didn't open them again until that morning.  
  
[Since this all happened like at 1 in the morning^_^]  
  
well that's it for chapt.1 i hope u like it!!!! oh and please e mail me and tell me what ya think ok?? but be easy on me with the flames cause this is my first fic like ever. well   
  
g 2 g cya!!!!!  
  
mony  



	2. Memories and Powers

  
hey peeps!! well anyways this is the 2nd Chapt. of my first fic and i hope u enjoy it!!  
  
disclaimer:i don't own pokemon even though i really want to but sadly i don't cause if i did i'd put more ash and misty adventures and stuff lol ^x^  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors notes that she just has to put in the story lol]  
  
CHAPT.2  
Memories and Powers  
  
When I woke up the sky was blue and the sun not quite up yet,I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now,but I was just glad I didn't have that nightmare again.I decided to take a little walk to the lake that was nearby.I packed my things so I wouldn't leave it up to Brock if I didn't get back by the time he woke up.  
  
I went to the lake and sat on a rock that was close to the edge of the water.  
  
Suddenly I heard something behind me,I looked and it was Pikachu.[i bet u thought i was gonna leave him out huh?lol]  
  
"Pikachupi,pika chu chu?"  
(Misty, is something wrong?)  
  
I smiled at him and assured him that nothing was wrong.  
  
I've been able to understand Pikachu ever since we met,of course I asked Pikachu not to tell anyone,especially Ash,and he's kept it so far .We're the best of friends,I can tell him anything,the same with Togepi,who is fast asleep in my backpack.  
  
I opened my arms to Pikachu and he happily came and gave me a hug.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I heard someone get up and move around,but I didn't think much of it so I didn't wake up,until Pikachu got up and went to follow whoever it was that woke up.I sat up,rubbed my eyes and then saw that the person who got up was Misty.  
  
I decided to get up and follow her,I also decided to crouch down behind a bush that was near by so I could hear what those two where talking about.I can understand Pikachu and my pokemon,although they're the only ones who know about this,I'm not sure how I can do this,but my Mom said that I got it from my dad.  
  
(What are u doing up so early Misty?)I heard Pikachu ask.  
  
"I'm not sure I just woke up and knew that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep again."that caught me off guard I had no idea Misty could understand Pikachu.  
  
(Are you feeling better?)  
  
"Huh what do you mean?"  
  
(The bad dream)  
  
"Oh,ya I feel much better,thanks for asking,Pikachu" with that she gave Pikachu a hug.   
  
Pikachu looked over to the lake and then back at Misty.  
  
(You really like the water,huh?)  
  
"Ya I always have,it calms me down when I see it."  
  
(Why?)  
  
"Well it's because of something that happened when I was about 3"  
  
(What does that gotta do with water?)  
  
"Well,I enjoy water,because of water pokemon."  
  
(How come water pokemon are your favorite?)  
  
"Well maybe I should just tell you what happened,ok?"  
  
(OK)  
  
I decided not to go up to her,so I stayed where I was and just listened.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~(Flash back)~  
  
"It was near a big cliff,like I said I was about 3,and I was walking and picking flowers with my mom right by my side,we were having so much fun with eachother,but then a big beedrill appeared and attacked us,my mom got her staryu out of her pokeball to defend us,she made it use it's tackle attack ,but the beedrill was to strong and knocked staryu out of it's way,it stared at me and then came flying right towards me,I was so scared I couldn't move ,so I shut my eyes,and then I felt something push me away,I landed pretty hard on the ground,I got up fast enough to see that the beedrill had hit my mom instead and sent her flying right over the edge of the cliff,I ran over to the edge,she hadn't gone all the way down,she was on a ledge,but she was unconcious,I called out to her with tears streaming down my face,I heard the beedrill behind me,I turned around only to see that it was going to attack me,again I couldn't move,I was to terrified thinking of what it would do to me,I closed my eyes thinking that maybe it would go away,but it was more like wishing, after waiting for the attack but not feeling any pain,I opened my eyes,I saw my mom's staryu attacking it with all it's might ,it got knocked down again,I knew that staryu was my only hope,so I called out to it,suddenly I felt strange,I looked down to see my body glowing bright blue,but I didn't really care at the moment,the only person I cared about was my mom and staryu ,I looked down at my mom she was still unconscious and I could see that she started bleeding from her head,I was starting to get mad at the beedrill for what it did,so I put my hand so it was facing the beedrill and told it to leave us alone and then it flew and hit the tree as if something had tackled it but I knew that it was me who did that,[if u don't get the picture just think of mewtwo in the first movie when he makes ash fly up to where mew saved him with it's pink bubble]^_^It got up and it flew away scared,then I saw some sort of shadow behind the tree and whoever it was called back it's beedrill, before I could do anything, the shadow disapeared,I knew that whoever or whatever that was ,was the one responsable for hurting my mom,then somehow somebody knew where we were,it was one of the people who worked at the gym,I told her what happened except for what happened to me,the rescuers came and got my mom out of there and then took her to the hospital,they didn't let me go on the ambulance ,they took me to my sisters and told them what happened,they started to cry,they were only 8,9and 10 years old ,they went to the hospital in the police car that took me to the gym ,they left me there all alone,like I usually was even if they were there.I was mad and sad at the same time,I didn't know if my mom was still alive or not,I started running towards the pools where we kept the pokemon that we've caught,I'm not sure why I was going there exactly but I didn't really care , I got to the edge of the pool starting to cry even more,suddenly I heard a voice ...  
  
~Misty~It sounded just like... my mom.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy where are you?"I looked around hoping that she was ok and that she had come back.  
  
~I'm at the hospital,my time is almost over ...  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
~Mommy has to go sweety~  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
~To where the angels live, ~I started crying even more.~Oh, don't be sad sweety,you might be loosing your mommy,but you'll be getting an extra guardian angel ...~  
  
"I WANT MOMMY NOT ANGEL!!!"I was still crying wishing that I could see her and not just hear her.  
  
~Misty,listen to me,mommy needs to tell you something~  
  
I suddenly fell quiet because I knew that whatever she had to say was important.  
  
~Misty,you know what you did to that beedrill wasn't normal,right?~  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
~Your special,because you have powers no one else does.~  
  
"I'm...special?"  
  
~Yes,but you must always remember that even though you are special,that you can still grow up to be like any other person,you also have to be careful not to use your powers unless it's to help others when they're in need of help,do you understand,Misty?~  
  
"Yes,mommy."  
  
~There's also something very important that you must never forget,and that is that I love you and I will always be by your side when you need it the most.~  
  
"But mommy how come I'm the only one that has powers?"  
  
~Because I have taken your sisters powers away since they will never need them,but with you it's different,one day you will need your powers.~  
  
"For what?"  
  
~You will know when the day comes.~  
  
"Mommy"I could feel new tears starting to fall.  
  
~I love you my little Misty Waterflower...~  
  
After I heard her say that I knew,no I could feel that she was gone.I cried for what seemed like hours,until I had cried myself to sleep.  
  
After that it's as if the old Misty had died along with my mom and a new misty had taken her place.I wasn't cheerful anymore,instead I was a sad lonely girl and my sisters didn't make me feel any better.they blamed me for my mothers death so I decided to stay alone,I trained my mom's staryu,she had given it to me before she died,and she also said I could have the special pokemon she had,because she knew that I would be the only one out of my sisters to become a pokemon trainer,one day my sisters and I started argueing,that was the day I decided I had had enough of they're ridicule so I left telling them that I wouldn't come back home until i had become a water pokemon master, I love water pokemon it's as if I can feel my Mom with me whenever I'm with them.I hate bug pokemon because they always remind me of that beedrill that killed my mom and I always think that they're coming to get me for hurting the beedrill.I know it sounds silly but I just can't help myself.  
  
Pikachu shook his head he was still on my lap.  
  
(It's not silly it's the same with me and ketchup I can't help but love eating it)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
I heard Misty giggle after PIkachu had said that,I couldn't help but smile.I got up and dusted myself off I was gonna go back to camp to think about what Misty had said but before I could take even 3 steps I heard an explosion after the smoke cleared I couldn't believe who it was that attacked us...  
  
to be continued...  
  
who attacked ash and misty??what is the special pokemon misty's mom gave her??well u might find out in the next chapt... once i finish writing it he he^_^  
  
  
hey hope u like i left it at a cliff hanger well i think it's a cliff hange anyways thanks for reading the first one i hope u like the second one it's so i could explain somethings for later on in the next chapters well g 2 g  
  
c ya   
love always  
mony  



	3. PIKACHU!

  
Hey peeps I'm back to writing chapt,3 cause I lost my notebook and it took me awhile to rewrite it on here,and I hope u like it ,oh and thanks for reading the other 2 chapts. and thanks to Popstardiva15 for being a great friend and helping me out ( remember if u need anything just ask ^_^) and of course I'd like to thank Dazed15confused,lol believe me without your help I would of never have gotten the other stories on here lol.and thanks to Shaibby369 : thanks for your help and keep the chapts coming for "Fathomless Favor" really love it!!! lol and same with Dazed15confused and your fic "Change of heart" love it too ^_^ and of course thanks to the 3 of u for your support!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon so don't sue cause u'd just be wasting some valuable time that could be spent on making more episodes of my favorite show!!lol^_^  
  
Anyways in case u haven't read these in my other chapts. I'll write them again:  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors notes that she has to put in the storylol]  
  
Oh and I didn't put this in the other fic but ~*change POV~*   
[by the way it well most likely be only Ash and Misty POV but maybe there will be some Pikachu ones too]  
  
O K Anyways on with the fic... ^_^  
  
CHAPT.3  
PIKACHU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~Recap on last chapt.~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was gonna go back to camp to think about what Misty had said but before I could even take 3 steps I heard an explosion,after the smoke had cleared I couldn't believe who it was that attacked us...  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard an explosion and reacted by standing on the rock I was on,when the smoke cleared I couldn't believe what I was seeing:Team Rocket was still in their old Meowth head balloon only now it looked like a cross between a hot-air balloon and a helicopter,it had a big propeller on the top and one on both sides of the basket they where in.   
  
"Awww!!!Sorry to interrupt your sad little story,but prepare for trouble!"  
  
"It was very touching,so make it double!"  
  
And that's when they started there dumb old motto,but I was to surprised to groan,at that moment I was wondering how much of my story they had listened to.  
  
When they were done,Jessi turned to the right side of where I was and said." Well twerp looks like you enjoyed the story as much as we did since you were there even before we arrived.",I turned and saw Ash,after she had said that I knew that now he knew everything I was getting really worried,I didn't know what to do except turn back to Jessi and James and glare at them ,plus I tightened my grip on Pikachu,because I was about to give them a peace of my mind.  
  
But before I could say anything to them,I saw Ash jump in front of me on the rock and spread out his arms as if to protect us."Your not getting Pikachu so go away unless you want to go blasting away like many times before!!"he said.  
  
Jessi put on one of her evil smirks and said"It's true you have made us blast away many times before..."  
  
"But not anymore!!!"Meowth had finished the sentence off for Jessi and when he said it he got out some kind of control and pushed the button that was on it,suddenly out of the control a big huge gloved hand came out and headed straight for us ,I thought they were gonna punch Ash in the face with it but to my surprise it went to the left of him and pushed him off the rock onto the floor,that had made me loosen my grip on Pikachu and before I could react ,Pikachu was taken right out of my arms,I tried to get it back but they made the hand go to my right and push me off the rock the opposite way of Ash.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!"My only reaction was to scream.Then...  
  
'SPLASH!!'  
  
They pushed me right into the lake.I swam as fast as I could to the surface,when I did reach it I looked up to see Team Rocket had poor Pikachu in a cage.  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing you twerps... hmmmm?NEVER!!!" Then Jessi started to laugh after her little comment ,but before I could say anything they had started up their balloon and in a flash were gone.  
"PIKACHU!!!"I heard Ash scream and then I saw him running towards the direction Team Rocket had taken.  
  
I started to swim to shore,I got there and started running after him,I hadn't noticed that Brock was up because of all the commotion distracting me until I saw he was trying to catch up,which he did do eventually,carrying our backpacks with him.  
  
We searched and searched with the help of our pokemon for what seemed like hours,but sadly with no luck.  
  
I don't know how but Brock and I were actually able to convince Ash that we should set up camp because it was getting really late,well he did hesitate but eventually caved in.After setting up camp I put Togepi to sleep ,it had woken up while we were searching.I placed it in my sleeping bag and then turned to where we had made the fire,Ash was pacing back and forth he couldn't get Pikachu off his mind.I know how much he cares about Pikachu ,I feel exactly the same way.Besides Ash and Brock,Pikachu was my best friend in the world I care about him almost as much as I care about Ash and the same thing goes for Togepi.I wanted to cry but I couldn't ,not when Ash was like this.One of my best friends has been taken away and although it wasn't the first time I still felt really sad and wanted him back.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pikachus gone I can't believe it.I should be out there searching for him,but Brock and Misty were right in saying that I would have had an even tougher time searching for him in the dark.He's my best friend though,he's been there right by my side ever since I started my pokemon journey.  
  
I finally decided to stop pacing back and forth and sat myself on a log next to the fire.  
  
I keep on thinking of Pikachu,worrying about what those 3 could be doing to him.then at that moment I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down crying,silently so I wouldn't attract any attention from Brock or Misty.  
  
After a while I feel someone sit beside me on the log,but I was to busy crying my eyes out for my best buddy to notice who it was.  
  
Suddenly I feel someone put their arms around me and pull me in for a hug.I couldn't believe it,I thought I was dreaming,because the person who was holding me..., was Misty.  
  
"Sssshhh...Ash,it's ok." I heard her say.I was to shocked to respond."We'll find him,I promise."  
  
I had to admit that it did make me feel better,but as much as I liked it,my mind kept on going to Pikachu.I put my arms around her waist and buried my head on her shoulder.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I promised him that we would find Pikachu,but I had a bad feeling that we weren't going to be able to catch up to them,at least... not anytime soon,but I didn't want to tell him that,he was already hurting as it is not to mention he's actually crying which he rarely does.  
  
"It's ok Ash,let it all out"I said, I couldn't believe I got the nerve to hug him,but I knew that he needed it,so I comforted him,until I could feel that he stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*The two bozos are asleep and Meowth is watching guard.::Sigh::I can't believe they actually caught me and took me away from Ash.*  
  
They put me in an electric proof cage,so blowing it up is out of the question.I turned to see Meowth,he was starting to doze off.couple of minutes passed and... BINGO!! Out like a log!!^_^  
  
*Now... there's gotta be someway of getting out of this thing*  
  
I tried everything to try to get out,I tried for what seemed like an hour or so.Then I gave up and closed my eyes so I could get some sleep.  
  
*Better get some rest just in case the 3 goofballs mess up tomorrow,that way I'll have a better chance in escaping.*   
  
But no sooner had I closed them,when I felt something strange.I opened my eyes and stood up.Suddenly there was a big blue blur that cut across the sky,and of course the sky isn't the only thing it cut threw.  
  
"PIKA!!!!!!"The balloon was falling and fast.The 3 losers were awake and screaming their lungs out,although I didn't blame them,we were about to crash into the ground and become bits and pieces...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Pikachu and Team Rocket make it threw the crash? Will Ash ever see Pikachu again?? and what was it that attacked the balloon??Well just like before your gonna have to wait until I finish the next chapter to get the answers^o^.  
  
Hey everyone I hope you liked reading this chapter and I'll try and finish chapt,4 a soon as possible oh and don't forget to R&R and tell me what ya think^_^  
  
c ya   
love always,  
mony  



	4. What you want Ash!

  
Hey peeps heres chapt.4 and again I'd like to thank Popstardiva15 for being a great friend ^o^ same goes for Dazed15confused and Shaibby369,thanks to u guys and everyone who bothered to read and review my fic ^.^ it's really helped me out since this is my first fic and I know it's not the greatest fic anyone has ever read,but I'm satisfied with people actually taking time and reading it lol ^-^plus telling me what they thought of it ^_~ well anyways on with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see... I'm 14 years old,live in a normal house and about to go to a normal highschool... now do you really expect _me_ to own Pokemon??? especially considering the fact that it's a big hit here and mostly everywhere they've showed it??? huh... I didn't think so. so there's really no reason to argue since I don't own it,so... I'd suggest you don't sue cause frankly I don't have anything valuable ^.~  
  
Anyways in case u haven't read these in my other chapts. I'll write them again:  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors notes that she has to put in the storylol]  
~*change POV~*   
[by the way it well most likely be only Ash and Misty POV but maybe there will be some Pikachu ones too]  
  
O K Anyways on with the fic... ^o^  
  
  
Chapter 4  
What u want Ash???!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Recap on last chapt.~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suddenly there was a big blue blur that cut across the sky,and of course the sky isn't the only thing it cut threw.  
  
"PIKA!!!!!!"The balloon was falling and fast.The 3 losers were awake and screaming their lungs out,although I didn't blame them,we were about to crash into the ground and become bits and pieces...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I closed my eyes waiting for the impact,but to my surprise I didn't feel any pain.When I opened my eyes,I saw that I was still in my cage,but this time on a big blue dog like pokemon.   
[No people not blues clues ^.^]  
  
*So this is what I felt*  
  
But before I could even try to guess what this thing that I supposed rescued me was,I heard Team Rocket get out of their now smashed up balloon.   
  
And before they could see what it was that attacked them,the big blue dog like pokemon started to glow and somehow there was a big explosion sending those 3 blasting off again.Not quite sure how many times that's happened,since I lost count after 100 or so.  
  
I looked down to the pokemon that had me on it's back... still in the cage ~.~,  
  
Suddenly it turned around and started running threw the forest, we were going so fast that I was surprised I hadn't fallen off yet.  
  
(What do you want with me?!)I yelled,(And where are you taking me?!)  
  
~I' am going to take you back to your trainer.~   
  
(You are?!)I was both confused and happy at the same time,not to mention kind of scared since I didn't know if I could actually trust this pokemon.  
  
Then I felt presences of other pokemon.I looked to my right side and saw a big tiger like pokemon,it had a big cloud like thing coming out of it's back,I could sense that it was an electric type,not only that but it's coat was yellow with black lighting bolts on it.  
  
Then I turned to the other side... I gasped...  
  
*ENTEI!!!*  
  
(Entei?What are you doing here?I asked  
  
~I'am sure there is someone else here who can explain things better than I can~  
  
(Who?)I asked,then I felt another pokemon.I looked up, and right above Entei was Mewtwo and then I looked to the opposite side and saw Mew.[Yes people he knows who mew is,I decided that Mewtwo had given Ash and Co. their memories back after that whole Mewtwo returns thing ^.^]  
  
(Mewtwo?)I said,but before I could ask him the same question I had asked Entei,I felt another pokemon and it was as powerful as the pokemon that are now surrounding me.I heard a familiar whale like song.I looked up and saw who I thought it would be ... Lugia.  
  
I snapped out of being surrounded by all the legendary pokemon that I had seen before because of traveling with Ash,not to mention two of them I have never seen before.Well I have seen the the big blue dog like pokemon before,it was on top of a huge rock that was in the middle of a lake,we saw it when we were heading to new bark town so Ash could sign up for the Johto league,and turned to Mewtwo.  
  
(Mewtwo!)He was still flying,but he turned his eye to look at me so I knew I got his attention.  
  
(What's going on here?,why are all you legendary pokemon helping me?)  
  
~We were on our way to see Ash when we saw you in that balloon,we decided to help you since I knew that Ash would be to worried to talk to us,even though we are all legendary pokemon.~   
  
(Why do you need to speak to Ash?)  
  
~We need his help.~  
  
(you do?!,for what?!,Why?!)I know I sounded like a pest asking so many questions,but I had to know what it is they needed my best friend for.  
  
~I will explain everything when we get to Ash.~I was anxious to know about it, and Mewtwo saw this and said,~The only thing I can tell you now,is that we will need his help because of his powers.~  
  
(His powers?!)  
  
He nodded ~I'm sure you already know about that by now,right?~  
  
I nodded,of course I knew about them,Ash tells me everything plus I can feel the powers that he possesses.  
  
~But,he alone won't be able to help us,we are also in need of the help of someone else.~  
  
(What?Who?)  
  
~I'm not sure,but I will know when we get there.~  
  
I didn't say anything or ask anymore questions.If all the legendary pokemon were seeking Ash and someone else than something was definitely wrong.Not to mention I had a feeling who the other person they were looking for was...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
*Mmmmmm... I'm sleeping in Misty's arms,I gotta admit it feels good... [don't take it the wrong way people lol ^o^]Huh? wait a sec... I can't fall asleep,not now!,I gotta think of someway to get Pikachu back!*  
  
I opened my eyes at that thought.I decided to get out of Misty's embrace,one reason was because I felt kind of embarrased,as much as I liked it,I mean it's the first time a girl has hugged me like that,well he he besides my mom,but that's totally differant.The other reason was... I needed to be alone to think.I got up without a word to Misty or Brock and walked past our sleeping bags to the tree that was near them and sat down with my back to it and then leaned on it for support.I started thinking of all the possible ways of catching up to Team Rocket.   
I was there for a while,just thinking,but then I started to feel something,something strange,and I had a feeling it was coming this way.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I didn't know Ash had woken up until he had let go of me and stood up,then without a word he walked away, I watched him go to the tree near our sleeping bags and sit down.I knew that he needed sometime alone,so I didn't say anything either.  
  
I looked back to the fire,where Brock was making some kind of soup for dinner.I noticed him staring at me,and with a grin on his face,at first I didn't get it,but then I realized that he had seen what I did.  
  
*Oh no,knowing him,he'll think I really like Ash,well I do,but I don't want anyone to know!!!*  
  
I gave him my death glare,meaning:you assume _anything _and I will kill you.  
  
I heard him chuckle,but all he did was shake his head,the dumb grin still on his face,but I knew he got the picture.As in tell Ash and your dead  
  
I turned away from him,and looked out in to the forest.At first I didn't see anything,but then some sort of blue light appeared out of nowhere,it wasn't any sort of campfire,I was sure of that and for some reason I knew it wasn't any kind of lamp.It was something big and powerful,coming this way...  
  
to be continued...  
  
What exactly do all those legendary pokemon want with Ash and the other person they're after?Will Brock ever take that annoying grin off his face?lol [well annoying to Misty ^.^] lol find out next time on chapt.5 [whenever it is I finish it lol ~.~]  
  
  
sorry so short,well to me it's short lol,and i'm sure this isn't such a good cliff hanger since I'm sure you already know what the blue light is lol,i hate to end it here but I'm kind of stuck, i wanna do something for the next chapts. but i need to think it through a bit and find out how I'm gonna do it,well anyways thanks for all of you who have read my fic so far and major thanks to those who have reviewed,u guys have been really nice and I'm thankful to u for that .^o^ well g 2 g cya  
  
love always mony  
  



	5. WE HAVE TO WHAT!

Hey once again!!! sorry if this chapt. took awhile but I had to decide on something plus make up a surprise for a friend of mine [lol I'm sure u know who u r i told ya my self lol ^.^] anyways I'd like to thank the reviewers once again,I am soooo glad u guys r liking this and that ur still reading this lol keep those reviews comin!!! well enough chit chat on with this fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I said it once and I'll say it again i don't own pokemon so there's no point on suing me,besides i got nothin!!!lol believe me i don't -_-  
  
Chapter 5  
We have to what???!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Recap on last chapt.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I turned away from him,and looked out in to the forest.At first I didn't see anything,but then some sort of blue light appeared out of nowhere,it wasn't any sort of campfire,I was sure of that and for some reason I knew it wasn't any kind of lamp.It was something big and powerful,coming this way...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* I stood up so quickly that I actually startled Brock.I kept my eyes on the blue light,it was getting bigger by the second and... it was heading this way.  
  
I suddenly felt really scared because I had no idea what the thing that was coming this way was.  
  
"A-ash"I couldn't believe I got the nerve to call out to him. A whole bunch of thoughts of what that thing could be that was coming this way were running through my mind. What if it was a ghost,I didn't like ghosts,although I hated bugs more than gosts.I suddenly stiffened.  
  
*What if it's a bug pokemon's ghost that's comin to get me???!!!*  
  
At that thought I suddenly decided that I was terrified of what that thing was,so I reached out to my left and grabbed the arm of whoever it was that was next to me... that person was Ash,I guessed that he had heard me.  
  
He turned his eye to me not moving his face [or head which ever u prefer lol],then his attention went back to where the blue light was coming from.He had a serious expression on his face as he stared at it.  
  
I might have decided I was terrified but I just couldn't help notice how cute he looked like that,although he always looks cute,even after I've hit him on the head with my trusty mallet when he does something stupid.[sorry about that peeps but I just couldn't help myself lol oh and if ur wondering I agree with Misty on this one lol]  
  
I still clung to his arm,there was no way I was letting go until I found out what that was.I glanced at Brock,he was staring at it too.I turned my head and looked at it as well,waiting to see what that thing could possibly be...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had nothing to do except sit and look forward,I was still in the dumb cage ::sigh:: they said they didn't have time to take me out because they really needed to get to Ash.  
  
I looked up to see Lugia still flying above me,but then I noticed something that I hadn't before...  
  
*Legs???*  
  
Somebody was riding on Lugia,I couldn't see the person on top of him though,and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to until they landed.  
  
I turned back to looking up ahead and I spotted a red glow.I could also smell smoke...  
  
*A campfire!*I put my ears up as I thought of the people who would be there.I suddenly forgot about everything that had just happened,I was so happy that I was going back with my Ash.  
  
We were getting closer and closer,I was really anxious to get there,of course now I was standing in my cage instead of sitting.[^.^]  
  
*I'm coming...*  
  
"Pikapi"(Ash).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*That's the strange feeling I felt... I know it is.*  
  
I heard when Misty called my name,I took one look at what she was staring at and got up from my position by the tree and went beside her.Something powerful was coming this way I was about to zone out to think of what it could be,when I felt something soft touch my arm,it was a hand not only that but it was Misty's hand,I was so glad I didn't fully turn to her,I could barely contain the blush that was wanting to make it's way to my cheeks although I had no idea why.I focused my attention to the thing that was ahead of me, it was starting to take on a figure,the more closer it came the more it looked like a dog like pokemon.  
  
Something hit me right then and there...  
  
*Wait a sec... big,blue and shaped like a dog...*  
  
I had finally realized what I was looking at... it was that big pokemon I saw at the lake that day when we were heading for New Bark town so I could start my Johto league Journey.  
  
*I wonder what it's doing here...*Just then I noticed that there were other shadows running along side it,I couldn't tell what they were because they didn't emit any light like the one in the middle did.  
  
It was about 6 feet away from us when it jumped out and into the clearing of our camp,I heard Misty shriek when it did,she also tighten her grip on my arm a little more.I moved in front of her not knowing if I could trust it or not.I was glaring at it and waiting for it to make it's move but then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk past me...  
  
"Wa!! Misty come back!!"but as usual she didn't listen.  
  
She walked up to it and then looked on it's back...  
  
"::gasp:: Pikachu!!!"She said happily.  
  
When I heard her say my buddies name I ran up to her,there on the back of that pokemon's back was my buddy,I picked up the cage it was in and opened it.  
  
"PIKACHU!!"I was so happy to have him back.  
  
"Pika pi!!!"(ASH!!!)He jumped into my arms and I gave him a big hug happy to have him back.  
  
"Chu pi?"(Miss me??)  
  
I laughed "Of course I did Pikachu,did you actually think I wouldn't??"His response was to only shake his head.  
  
"Pikachu!!!"  
  
"Pi?"It looked to my side which was where the voice came from,then he put on a big smile,"Pikachu pi!!!", and jumped right out of my arms and right into Misty's.Another thing I like about Misty is that she cares about Pikachu as much as I do,and that's something really important to me.  
  
I turned my attention back to the Pokemon that had brought Pikachu back to me,I was about to thank it but then I caught site of of something,I saw a tiger like pokemon by one side of the dog like one and then I saw a pokemon that I thought I wouldn't see again...  
  
"Entei??!!,what are you doing here?"I was so surprised that I didn't see the pink,cat like pokemon coming to tackle me.  
  
"Mew,mew,mew!"(We found you!)I heard it say.  
  
"Found me??You mean you guys were looking for me?"  
I asked it,then something landed in front of me,I looked up and saw Mewtwo.  
  
~Yes we have been looking for you Ash.~All I did was stare at him for a few seconds and then I asked him...  
  
"Why???"I suddenly felt a cold wind and then heard a song like voice that I knew very well,I looked up and saw Lugia.  
  
"Lugia??!!"I looked at all of them,I wasn't sure about the tiger and dog like pokemon,but I was surrounded by legendary pokemon,and I don't know about you but that is something that would leave me in complete surprise.  
  
"Wha,whats going on?!!,what are all you guys doing here??!!"I asked after I had recovered from total and utter shock.  
  
"They'er here cause they want you to help them out with some kind of legend I bet."Misty said.  
  
I turned to her confused."::sigh:: Ash,in case you've forgotten... you+legendary pokemon=you helping them out in another dangerouse adventure to save the world."  
  
*I guess that makes sense considering the fact that that's what's happened,um, about 3 or 4 times already.*  
  
I turned back to Mewtwo and I noticed that Lugia had landed near by.I also spotted someone on his back,it was a girl,I couldn't tell what she looked like cause it was dark over by where they landed,she hopped off of Lugia and landed on the green grass below her,I stood up and walked over to where they were.  
  
"Who are you??"I had to ask,I'm curious,always have been always will be,which explains the fact that I go near danger without even thinking twice about it.She was about to answer when Lugia cut her off...  
  
~I will explain everything to you and I will tell you who she is.~I just looked at him and nodded so he could go on.[just so u guys aren't confused about the fact that he walked over there and still couldn't see what she looked like,well she was covered by shadows since she's no where near the campfire^o^]  
  
~We are here for you and...~ He didn't finish he looked over to Mewtwo instead and ask~Do you know which of those two is the other one we're looking for?~  
  
Mewtwo just nodded his head as he was staring at somebody,I looked in the direction he was looking in...  
  
~Her~He said while pointing one of his fingers towards Misty.  
  
"Misty?"I looked at her then at Mewtwo and then back at Lugia"What do u guys want with Misty?,I mean I can understand you guys wanting me to help you out with your problem but..."  
  
~We need the both of you because you will need each other in the future to be able to use your powers... 5 years from now.~All I could do was stare at Lugia in confusion.  
  
"But why are you telling us this now and not 5 years from now and why will we need our powers?"I heard Misty ask.  
  
~You will need your powers to defeat Myra,she is very powerful and won't let anyone interfere with her plans, I bet you anything that she's training as we speak ,that's why we needed to inform you about this now,the two of you will be trained by us so you can perfect your powers and will be able to use them when the time comes...~  
  
"What is so dangerous about what she's planning to do to make you guys come all the way over here just to train us?"I asked  
  
~She is planning to use her powers to turn all pokemon against humans,there for causing a war,between humans and pokemon if she is not stopped.~  
  
"And we are the only ones who can stop her??"Misty said[or asked what ever you would like it to be lol^o^]  
  
Lugia nodded and said ~Yes~  
  
"I've got a feeling that's not all your gonna tell us..."said Misty,Lugia looked at both of us and nodded,I knew I wasn't going to like whatever it was that he was going to tell us next...  
  
~I am afraid that the only way this will work is if the two of you... ::sigh:: train separately for 5 years~  
  
"WE HAVE TO WHAT??!!!"We both said in unison.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[ok so i decided to give Brock some slack and give him a point of view too ^.~ lol]  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard,I looked at Misty and Ash,they were both in as much shock as I was,and I don't blame them,from the first couple of days after I had joined them I knew that they really cared about eachother even if they did argue alot,and now the unthinkable happens and for the first time since Ash has started his journey he would have to say good-bye to Misty and not be able to see her for 5 years which is more time of them being apart then the time they have been together.  
  
Lugia looked at them sadly,I guess he knew that would be their reaction.  
  
~I'm sorry to say this but it's the only way that this will work,the two of you must be separated in order to get stronger,you can't be anywhere near eachother for 5 years and I understand if you don't want to go through with this... it is your choice,like I've said before you must fallow your heart and make your desicion...~  
  
"There's no way at all??"I could tell by how he asked that,that Ash was hoping there _was_ another way.  
  
Lugia sadly shook his head no.  
  
I looked at my to best friends,they were in deep thought for a while,then Ash finally spoke and everyone turned to him.  
  
"Well,if it means preventing pokemon hating all humans then... I'm in."After he said that everyone turned to Misty.  
  
"Ash's decision is the right one,we can't let that happen so.."She took a deep breath and answered."I'm in also"  
  
~I'am happy both of you made the right choice...~He turned to Ash and then spoke.~We have already decided which of us are going with who... Mewtwo,Entei,and Raiku are to go with you Ash... Mew,Suicune,and I are to go with Misty.~  
  
They both nodded in agreement,I spoke for the first time since this started,"But I can't just let them go by themselves,they need someone else to be with them,they might have powers but they're still just kids,barely becoming teenagers."I couldn't help it I was worried they were my best friends and a second family to me.  
  
~We thought that you would react like that and we have decided to let you accompany Ash.~  
  
Ash spoke up this time"But what about misty,who's she gonna go with?"  
  
~We have thought of that also,that is wha...~he didn't finish because the girl that was hiding in the shadows suddenly stepped in to the light and spoke...  
  
"That's where I come in" she said,I could tell she was a little nervous but I guess she was just a little shy,somehow I could tell that she was a nice person,she looked to be around 14 years old a year older than Misty,she had dark straight brown hair,blue eyes,well they looked that way but I could see the brown underneath so I guessed that she was wearing blue contacts,she stood next to Misty and she seemed like an inch taller than Misty.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked  
  
"Oh,that's right I haven't told you my name yet,huh?She giggled and then said,"My name is Rosa V.[lol SURPRISE!!!^o^],but my friends call my Rosy."  
  
"Hi Rosy,So you'll be the one going with Misty,right??" I asked her.  
  
"Yep,well... if it's ok with Misty..."she looked over to her for the answer.  
  
"Oh,ya of course it's ok,I'm glad that I won't be completely alone."She put on her best smile,but I could tell that she was not to happy with leaving Ash and not seeing him for 5 years.  
  
~Then it's settled who will go with who...all of you should get some rest we will say our good-byes tomorrow morning and then go our sperate ways.~Everyone nodded,I looked at Ash and then Misty,they were both in deep thought,probably thinking how things will be without eachother,even though they argue and fight alot,they're still the best of friends,and I'm sure nothing will ever change that.  
  
We all went to sleep,waiting for morning to come when we will say our good-byes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We woke up early the next morning,we ate breakfast, but the whole time we were quiet,right now I'm packing my things and making sure Togepi is alright,before I leave,I couldn't believe I agreed to this,for the first time since I've met Ash,I'm actually leaving him and this time I can't use my bike as on excuse to not leave,I had to agree there was no way I was gonna let,hm,Myra was it? ya it was,there was no way I was gonna let her do that,humans and pokemon are ment to live in this world in peace,not in war,and knowing Ash he feels the same way...Ash ::sigh:: I'm gonna miss him and his stubbornness not to mention the big ego he gets when he's won a badge or a battle, yes I actually like those things about him,they'er some of the reasons why I love him... I could feel the tears welling up,I'm not gonna be there with him,not for 5 years..I don't think I'll be able to stand it,but I guess I'm gonna have to,to save this world...huh,save the world,never thought that it would end up in my vocabulary,definately Ash's since he's done it before but not mine.As hard as it's gonna be to leave him,I have to,I made a promise and intend to keep it.  
  
I finished packing and took Togepi in my arms.  
  
~It is time for everyone to say there good-byes so we can go our sperate ways.~I heard Mewtwo say and all I wanted to do was to start crying at that moment,but I couldn't cry not in front of everyone,I always try to be strong,to not cry,since I haven't ever since my mom died,that horrible day...  
  
Everybody walked to the middle of the clearing we were in,I hugged Brock fisrt,"Good-bye Brock,I'll miss you alot..."Then I whispered in his ear,"Take good care of Ash for me,ok?"  
  
He nodded and said,"ok"  
  
Next I hugged Pikachu,"I'll miss you my little Pika pal,take care of Brock and Ash for me,k?"  
  
It nodded it's cute little head,"pika,pikachupi.(I will Misty.)I looked at his little face and saw the tears that wanted to fall,"Pika,pi chu ka chu."(Bye,I'll miss you too)  
  
I put him down and then turned to the best friend that I have ever had,he had his hat over his eyes like he always does when one of his pokemon are leaving him,I was kind of surprised since that meant he was so sad that he wanted to cry,I didn't know he cared about me that much.  
  
"Ash/Misty..."We both said at the same time.Then we were quiet for a few minutes,but then I decided to speak up.  
  
"Ash..."He looked up and I could see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his,"I..."I wanted to tell him how I felt,I wanted to tell him everything..."I,I'm gonna miss you..."::sigh::but I didn't,so instead I got up the nerve to hug him,it was the last time I'd see him before we parted ways and he at least deserved to know that he was my best friend,without having to tell him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was about to answer her,but then she caught me off guard with the hug,I rapped my arms around her and didn't want to ever let go..."I'll miss you too,Myst."Then reluctantly I let go of her."I guess it's time to go,but.."I looked at her face for the last time that day and said,"at least we know that we'll see eachother again,and I..."I took off my hat and gave it to her,yes my hat,the one that I won by sending about a million post cards,my official pokemon league hat,"I want you to keep it Misty."  
  
"Are,are you sure,I mean this hat means the world to you.."  
  
*And so do you Misty*  
  
"Ya,I'm sure,keep it."  
  
~It is time to go...~Lugia said,and then Misty walked to where it was,she put my hat on and climbed on,behind Rosy,then Lugia lifted off to the sky followed by Mew and Suicune running after them.  
  
~We must go too.~I turned to see Mewtwo behind me,I didn't say anything,all I did was nod and then we were on our way,on our way to train,to prepare ourselves for the future in where we'll defend,the harmony between humans and pokemon,to prepare ourselves for Myra,I don't know who she is or what she looks like,but I got a feeling deep down inside me,the feeling that made me decide to agree with the legendary pokemon,and to be separated from my best friend,worst part is I haven't gotten the chance to sort out the feelings I have for my best friend and I guess I won't find out until we meet again 5 years from now...  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
::stretches in rolling chair and almost falls backwards:: ugh lol close call,well people I finally finished this chapt. and i hope you guys liked it,especially you rosy,lol did ya like my surprise lol anyway I'll try to get the next chapt. out sooner ^.^ oh and thanks again to all of u who have reviewed u guys really help me out by doing so,keep em coming!!! ^o^ lol g 2 g c ya  
  
love always   
mony^o^  
  
P.s.the next chapter will probably be in 5 years in the future,well maybe anyways to just to let you know ^.~ 


	6. Thinking of you and waiting for you

  
Hey people!!! lol I finally finished chapt.6!!!! yay!!! ::is the only one saying yay,so she stops and only hears crickets,and sees empty chairs in the audience:: uh... hello? ::sweat drops and sighs:: o well,n e ways here's chapt. 6 oh and do me a favor k? read the paragraph at the end of the story pretty please???!!! uh... if anyone's out there ::coughs:: um,on with the story!!! ::suddenly she hears applause's coming from all the chairs and finally realizes that everyone just wanted to read the story and not have to listen to poor mony blab,so they went to get a snack while she was running her mouth:: Um...? ::bigger sweat drop appears on the side of her head:: Thanks?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters or their personalities,I think,n e ways all i own is the idea for this story and the imagination that created it,even though people like um,well my family don't believe I have this good of an imagination,but maybe they should try going in my mind before they accuse,huh?lol  
  
  
  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors notes that she has to put in the storylol]  
  
Oh and I didn't put this in the other fic but ~*change POV~*   
[by the way it well most likely be only Ash and Misty POV but maybe there will be some Pikachu ones too]  
  
O K Anyways on with the fic... ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Thinking of you and waiting for you  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Recap on last chapter*~**~*~*~*~  
The legendary pokemon came and said that Ash and Misty were going to be needed in the future,5 years from then,they needed to use they'er powers to defeat Myra a person already training to be the most powerful and planning to start a war against humans and pokemon,and so Ash and Misty had to train and get stronger too,but they had to be separated in order for it to work and so they did and now,5 years from then,they will finally see eachother again and combine there powers to save and protect the peace on this earth between human and pokemon...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Whoa!"Rosy yelled,"I'm actually surprised I dodged that."She giggled.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle too,"Surprised,huh?"  
  
"You bet!,you've gotten really good at highkicking,not to mention,punching,kickflips,cartwheels..."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh,"Well,I did learn from the best you know."  
  
Ya,it's been almost 5 years now,and when Lugia,Suicune,and Mew weren't training me with my water abilities,Rosy trained me by teaching me a whole bunch of defense and offense attacks.I'm really thankful for that.I spend most of my time training,and actually have time to train my own pokemon,and because of that I now have a whole bunch of new pokemon,one of them being Togetic.But no matter how hard I train,I still need to take a break once in a while and that pretty much leads me to thinking about my sisters and my home,Brock,Pikachu,but most of all... Ash.Whenever I have time to think is when my mind goes to him... I keep on wondering... How is he?... Has he changed?... What could he possibly look like now?  
  
"Wa!"I was lucky enough to have come out of my own little world just in time to block Rosy's punch.  
  
"Darn,you've gotten _to_ good.",she laughed and so did I."Well I don't know about you,Misty,but I've had enough training for today"  
  
I nodded,"Ya,I need a little break,too."  
  
~Rosy was right you know...~I turned my head to where the voice was coming from.~You have improved... a lot I may add.~  
  
I smiled at him,"Thanks Suicune."I said   
  
Rosy went to lay down by our camp,but I decided to go and sit by a tree that's ruts were dipping in the water.I sat down and took my shoes off and put my feet in the clear cool water and then rested my back to the tree.  
  
Lugia said that we were going to finally get to see Ash again and everyone else...  
  
*Ash... I miss you... but... we'll meet again very soon... and I can't wait...*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Pika!!!"I heard Pikachu cheer me on.  
  
I was in a struggle trying to blast Mewtwo away like he did when we first met,although of course I won't try to kill him.[LOL!!!]  
  
We were training while Brock and Pikachu watched from on top of a rock a few feet away.  
  
Mewtwo was strong and I was having a tuff time at trying to overcome his power.Although this wasn't the first time I've trained my psychic abilities like this with Mewtwo.  
  
*::sigh::And everytime I have tried,I've ended up either on my bottom or my head.*I sweat dropped at the thought of it.  
  
But there was no way I was gonna loose this year,I summoned all of my power,thrusted my hands forward and...  
  
~Ahhh!~I sent him flying.  
  
"YES!!!"I jumped about 5 feet in the air."I finally beat ya!"  
  
~I've got to admit you did.~he said standing up.~I wasn't expecting you to come to your senses and actually stop going easy on me.~  
  
"Uhh... he,he."I blushed from embarrasment."I guess you found out,huh"I said stating the obvious.  
  
~I'm psychic remember,plus I can sense your power and your a lot stronger than I am.~  
  
I replied by smiling,then Brock and Pikachu came up to me.  
  
"Great job bud,"Brock said,"another thing accomplished,eh?He chuckled,and so did I.  
  
If ya wanna know what he meant by that,well,here's a clue... you can now call me Ash Ketchum pokemon master. Ya I had accomplished my dream about 4 years ago,of course I had to beg and plead to Mewtwo,Raiku and Entei so I could compete in the league,and miraculously they agreed,but only if I promised to not complain with the tough training I was going to do afterwards.I have improved and I found out that I knew electric attacks,which pretty much explains why Pikachu's attacks never really hurt me before,oh ya,speaking of Pikachu,well,about 2 years ago for some reason,me and him,well,we can communicate with eachother in our minds.I gotta admit we both freaked out when it first happened,but by now we're totally used to it,as if we knew about it all our lives.  
  
I've been doing great these past 5 years,Mewtwo,Raiku and Entei are great,even though they are tough trainers,and I've had the company of my two best buds, although,something was still missing... my other best friend,the best friend I cried about that night of the day we parted ways,of course it was when everyone was already asleep...  
  
*::sigh::I can't help myself... I miss her*  
  
But there was good news that made those thoughts go away,cause in just 2 days,she was coming back.I couldn't help but smile and feel overjoyed at the thought.  
  
~Thinking about Misty again,huh??~  
  
I looked down,there was Pikachu,I smiled and then told him,~Ya.~  
  
He smiled back and jumped up and sat on his spot on my shoulder.  
  
~Well,I'm as happy as you are,cause I miss her a lot too.~  
  
I smiled,happy to hear that."Well,we won't be missing her in 2 days."  
  
"Pika!!!"(Yippee!!!)Then we both laughed,because we were gonna see our friend again after all these years...  
and we were happy.  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ 2 days later~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Come on Misty!"I heard Rosy yell.  
  
"I'm coming,hold your hourses,"I laughed,and then got my backpack and put Togetic in my arms.  
  
I walked over to her and then got on Lugia's back behind her.We were heading to where Ash was,I was anxious,nervouse and overjoyed,but at the moment I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing since we were about to take flight and I was fidgeting around in my spot on Lugia's back.  
  
Rosy laughed,"Will you stop that,your starting to get me nervous."  
  
"Sorry!"I said,"I'm just so happy I'm gonna see ash,er everyone again."  
  
*Phew,nice save Misty.*  
  
"Is it because of your little excuse of him being your 'best friend' or are you actually gonna admit that you love the guy?"she giggled after she said that.  
  
"Ahhhh..."was all I could say,and I felt myself blush a little."Ahhh... um... m,my best friend that's all he is to me... a best friend... that owes me a bike."Rosy and I had become best friends with all the time we spent together,but I still couldn't tell her or anyone about my feelings for Ash.  
  
Rosy sweatdroped and almost fell off of Lugia anime style,but caught herself before she could.  
  
"Whatever you say girl-friend,whatever you say." That's the last thing she said before we lifted off and headed towards Ash...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was by the campfire we had made,the camp looked just like that day...  
  
Anyways,Misty would be here any minute now and well to put it frankly...I was nervous...  
  
I mean can you blame me?I haven't seen her for 5 years,actually 4 years 6 months and 5 days,but that's not the point,well anyway I haven't even talked to her since then,and now she was coming back,I never really solved my little 'feelings' problem,uh,one,I didn't really have the time,and two,Misty wasn't even here to solve the problems. I mean how am I supposed to know what it is I feel for her,if she isn't even here.::sigh::  
  
I hate these kind of things,there so confusing,I don't know how Brock does it,well,I'm not sure if I'll go gaga in love with her when I see her again... uh,actually,I'm totally and completely sure that I won't,I mean why would I?She's my best friend...  
  
"Ash!!!"I heard someone yell my name behind me,and I knew it wasn't Brock,because it didn't sound like him,I stood up from my log and turned around but before I could see who it was,I was tackled to the ground...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Who is the one that tackled Ash out of the blue???Will Misty ever admit that she is in love with Ash,or at least confess it to Rosy???And what they do when the gang is reunited once again???Well u all will just have to find out for your selves next time.^o^  
  
Well everyone I just have to say this first lol I don't usually say u all,but my math teacher sort of got it stuck in my head today ::sweat drops:: n e ways I'd like to say thanks to all of u who reviewed so far oh and i would really appreciate it if u guys can go and read my poem that i did for Sept. 11 i 'm not expecting reviews or n e thing but I would appreciate if u would.oh and I just have to say one more thing.Rosy thanks 4 being there for me when I was feeling down about Mr.SelFish lol still love the new nickname!!!! and remember I'm here for ya if u need me!!!!!!  
  



	7. I missed you but now your back

Hey people!!! lol well here's chapter 7 of my fic lol I hope those of you who are still reading this will like it lol thanks to those of you who have reviewed!!! lol I'm kinda of hoping to get at least 6 reviews for this chapt. and well u guys are the only ones who can make that possible lol n e ways I'd like to say hi and thanx again to my best bud Rosy,lol we both like so many things and have almost exactly the same problems lol its no wonder we'er such great friends and can understand eachother very well!!!Um,well n e ways um again lol on with the chapter!!! Uh more like the disclaimer first ::sweat drops:: ^.^'  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of pokemon or their personalities,not even Rosy since she's sweet in the fic and in real life too oh but I do own Myra and Jewel,who's Jewel? well u'll find out in the chapt. lol maybe... but I do own the idea for this fic and if u'd like to borrow Myra or Jewel then please ask me first ok?.^o^  
  
  
*thoughts*  
~telepathic~  
(pokemon talking)  
[authors notes that she has to put in the storylol]  
~*Change POV~*  
  
  
  
O K Anyways on with the fic... ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I missed you... but now your back   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Recap on last chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ash!!!"I heard someone yell my name behind me,and I knew it wasn't Brock,because it didn't sound like him,I stood up from my log and turned around but before I could see who it was,I was tackled to the ground...  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Wa!"I hit the ground and sat up quickly,but then I noticed that something was holding on to me,I looked down and saw a redish-orange...hair?  
  
*Not something but someone...*  
  
I had an idea on who it could be,but I still wasn't convinced,that is until she spoke again...  
  
"Hey,I haven't seen you in a long time,but I'm back!"  
  
*Misty...*  
  
"Uh,um,Misty?"  
  
She giggled and then stood up,I followed,and then dusted myself off,then I looked up,and saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen...  
  
*Or that could ever have existed.*  
  
There she was standing right in front of me,the same orange hair,that seemed more shiny and smooth and was let down and just below her shoulders,that same little nose,rosy lips,and I also noticed that she had become a beautiful woman,all her curves in the right places and she was now wearing a light blue see through shirt tide up at the ends together and a dark blue shirt underneath that was short enough to see her lightly tan stomach,then she had light blue jeans that hugged her hips,they had dark blue bubbles and what seemed like waves,and blue tennis shoes to match,[um,I'm not really good at explaining these kind of things cause i see it one way in my mind and u guys might see it another way lol confusing huh? lol well if u wanna know or see what Misty looks like now just leave ur e mail in ur review and I'll send ya the pic's of everybody like Ash of course,Rosy and Myra and I'm still working on Brock,I was gonna put them in my website only prob. is that it isn't quite done yet ::sweat drops:: lol well n e ways just in case u want to know...^o^]and to sum it all up she looked drop dead gorgeous and I couldn't help but stare.  
  
*Skratch what I said about not going gaga in love like Brock... wait love???*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
I was so happy to see him that I jumped off of Lugia's back and went running towards the camp,I shouted his name and he stood up and turned around,although before he could see me I tackled him to the ground,I told him how glad I was to see him again,ya I know it isn't like me to show too much affection towards him but what else do you expect from a 18 year old girl who is madly in love with the guy she hasn't seen in 5 years?Well anyways I let him get up,when he did I couldn't help buy stare,he had really grown,he was now taller than I was,his hair was longer too,it was the same way he had it when he was 13,only it drooped down on both sides because of the length,which I may add,made him look even more,uh,well,ok I'll admit it, he looked hot,and he was wearing a jacket that looked a lot like the old one only now it was black instead of blue and more longer,he was also wearing black jean baggy pants and were folded in the bottom like his old ones,on the fold was a lightning bolt going across the fold.and he had black shoes to match,not to mention the black gloves that were a lot like the old ones.I couldn't take my eyes off of him...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
For some reason I just couldn't look away...  
  
I was so busy looking at Misty that I didn't notice Brock had come right by my side,I could barely hear what he was whispering to himself,I think it was something like,"Ash is your best friend and he's in love with her so back off..."  
  
*Love?*  
  
He kept on repeating that until I saw a blur go right past me,which took me out of my trance,I blinked and next thing I know Brock is right in front of Misty holding her hands in his,I suddenly got really mad at Brock...  
  
"Why hello,my name is Brock and I was wondering if we could go to an unknown land and start our own magic together."[um just in case u take it the wrong way well don't cause i don't mean anything bad by it lol]  
  
I turned my gaze to Misty so I wouldn't be tempted to grab Brock from the throat and shake him[lol!],I looked at Misty and by the look on her face I'd say she wanted to do the exact same thing...  
  
Next thing I know I see Misty get her trusty mallet out and whacks Brock sending him flying to a near by tree...  
  
"5 years and you'd expect that you've changed Brock!"She yelled at him.  
  
I felt myself sweat drop and then I couldn't help myself and broke down laughing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I gave Brock what he deserved and then I heard laughing,I turned to see who it was...  
  
Ash was laughing his head off...  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"Ha,ha,ha,ha... You.Haven't.Changed.A bit.ha,ha,ha,ha!"he said between laughs.  
  
I couldn't help but sigh dreamily on the inside.  
  
*I love his laugh.*  
  
"Well from your display of hysterical laughter,I can see that you haven't changed a bit either Mr.Pokemon Master."Then I remembered something,"Oh ya I forgot I can't tease you about that anymore,hmmm,or your hight,well anyways,congradulations,oh and sorry I couldn't be there to see it."  
  
"Ya from what I've heard it was a great match and victory,I bet it would have been even better to see it."Rosy said while coming up behind me.  
  
I could see Ash blush and he put his hand behind his head,which usually meant embarrassment.  
  
"Uh,well,I don't know if I was _that_ good."  
  
"Pika chu pi!!!"I heard and then a yellow blur headed right for me and into my arms.  
  
"Pikachu!!"I hugged him in my arms..."Oh,I missed you so much my little Pika pal."  
  
"Pikachu!"(Me too!)  
  
We were still hugging when a voice interrupted,I looked towards where it came from and saw Brock was holding Rosy's hands in his.  
  
"Why hello,my beauty,would you do me the honor of going out with you,we could go to a romantic dinner under the stars,because only you deserve the b..."  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
He couldn't quite finish due to some head damage I did to him or should I say my mallet did to him.[LOL!!!I told u it would be funny for u Rosy!!!^.^]  
  
"First me now poor Rosy?Jee I wonder who'll be your next victim."I said sarcastically.  
  
Uh... thanks,Misty"Rosy said then she giggled,"I was starting to get scared there."  
  
I laughed,"Started?,that's a new one,from what I remember the girls where already scared just by seeing him running towards them!"The three,er,four of us laughed after my little statement.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After I stopped laughing I thought...  
  
*Definitaley same ol Misty.*  
  
~Ahem.~We all turned to see Suicune in front of us,even Brock who got back from the world Misty's mallet sent him to.~I really hate to break the touching moment of this reunion,but we have to get going...~  
  
"You mean we're gonna go and stop Myra now?"I asked.  
  
He shook his head,~No,when we said that you will try and stop her in 5 years,we meant 5 years,what I mean to say is that you still have about 6 months till that day,and we will use them wisely...~  
  
"Oh,so what are we gonna do till then?"I asked.  
  
~We are going to the one who created,Entei,Raiku and I,we are going to see the legendary Ho-oh.~  
  
"Ho-oh?!You mean the pokemon I saw when I first started my pokemon journey?  
  
"Ho-oh the legendary bird that once lived in Ekruteaks[sp?]  
burnt tower?"I heard Misty ask.  
  
~Yes~he replied.  
  
"But Ho-oh hasn't been seen in over 200 years and you guys haven't seen him since then either,how are we going to find him?"Brock asked.  
  
"We were made by Ho-oh there for we can sense where he is,all you have to do is follow our instructions.~  
  
I nodded,"Right..."I turned to my friends "You guys ready to see Ho-oh?" They all nodded and said "YES!!!"  
  
Brock and I packed up our stuff and then all of us started walking so we could go and see Ho-oh,we couldn't ride on the legendaries cause someone might spot us and we can't let that happen,so we started walking in search of Ho-oh and the legendaries all walked in the shadows of the trees that were close to the path we were walking on.  
  
I was so happy to have Misty back that I didn't see the 3 people that I haven't seen in years,come out of nowhere and infront of us.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
[uh,sorry but I really don't feel like writing all of it ^.^']  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
"Wobuffet[sp?]  
  
"Oh no..."I groaned.  
  
"So we finally found you twerps,we actually tought you had disappeared from da face of da earth."Meowth said.[No I didn't miss spell the and tought cause this is meowth who's talkin.^o^]  
  
"Ya,but now that we've found them we can get the twerps Pikachu!"Jessi said.  
  
"As if,"I mumbeled,"go ahead and try." I told them.  
  
"Fine we will,go weezing,victreebell!"James called them out,but victreebell went on James head instead of battling,"Eeeeeee!get off me!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped especially Jessi."Grr,Arbok go!"  
  
"Pikachu g..."I said but was cut off.  
  
"Hold it!"Both Pikachu and I stopped and looked at Misty.  
  
She smirked and went to my side,she got a pokeball out and twirled it on her finger like a basket ball.  
  
"Let me handle these 3,oh and give my surprise to Pikachu."  
  
"Pika?"(Huh?)  
  
She giggled and then she threw the pokeball.  
  
"Go Jewel!"  
  
"Jewel?"I asked.  
  
Then when I saw what it was,well I couldn't believe my eyes and neither could Pikachu.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will Ash,Misty,Brock and Rosy do when they get to Ho-oh?Who is Jewel?And what effect will she have on Pikachu?  
Well you'll probably find out in the next chapter to Unknown Legends c ya then!!!  
  
  
Yay no more writing for today!!::Gets up from weely chair and dances around the room singing I am done,I am done::  
Oh ya woo hoo!! uhauhauhauha!!::Doesn't see where she's going and trips on the weely chair and hit's her head on the table and then lands on her bottom::owe::rubs head:: uh lets see,ow,bump on head won't let me think straight,-.-' um oh I remember now lol thanx to those of u who have reviewed and read my story and again special thanx to Rosy for everything including the super looong reviews u give me lol keep em coming lol!!! well folks I gotta go so c ya next time!!!  
  
love always,  
mony^o^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Meeting new friends, Hooh and Jewel!

Hey peoples how r ya?! lol sorry about the wait for me to do this but, well I had like half of it down on the computer when my mom and dad decided to ground me from it, and take off an important part of the comp. and then when I did everything they wanted me to, well the dumb comp. didn't want to start and then we had to take it to get it fixed and then my mom brings it home and I put it on again discovering that all my stuff had to have been erased in order for this comp. to work and worst of all everyone is blaming me for this when it wasn't entirely my fault -.-' augh!! o well lol nice to hear part of my life story huh? ::Everyone in the audience is just staring at Mony:: uh heh heh maybe not...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok who in their right mind actually thinks I own Pokemon and the characters in this story except for Myra, Rosy and Jewel? Raise of hands if they think so!!! ::Looks around and sees no hands being raised:: I thought so and I rest my case, sooooo on with the Chapt.!!!! ^.^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Meeting new friends, Jewel and Ho-oh!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pikachupi threw the pokeball and then I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front of me was the most beautiful Pikachu [lol you were right joy girl!! hmmm, maybe I should give ya a prize for guessing that lol if ya want I'll give ya a drawing I've done for this fic... well it's up to u if ya want it lol!!! just e mail me if ya do... ^.^] I had ever seen... She was about my size, but I think she was an inch or so smaller, and when she glanced at me, I could see the beautiful blue-green eyes she had, they were just like Pikachupi's...  
  
"All right Jewel, let's show Team Rocket that they can't mess with us, without getting what they deserve!"  
  
"Pika!, pika chuuuu!"(Ya!)  
  
*Whoa...*  
  
That attack must of been as powerful as mine... but I was the only Pikachu or pokemon for that matter, at level 300+, because of Ash...  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ::Bing::  
  
"Wow, that was great, right Pikachu?!"  
  
I barely heard Ash say that, cause I was to busy looking at Jewel.  
  
"Huh?..." I could feel Ash look down, and the grin that had appeared when he did. ~So... let me guess, you like her, a lot, and would stand there all day gawking at her like you are now?~  
  
I snapped out of it, and looked up at him, and then I glared at him, because of that sly smile he had on his face.  
  
~Fine, I do, I'll admit it, unlike someone else here who loves a certain redhead, who I may add, owns the Pikachu that I like.~ Now it was my turn to put a sly smile on.  
  
Ash had turned all red, like he usually does when I say something like that, now comes denial...  
  
~What?!, love?!, no way! I like her a lot, but only as a friend, I mean, well what I said!~  
  
~Oh ya, then how come your as red as a tomatoe?~  
  
"Uh, that's easy, it's really hot out here!"  
  
I fell over anime style, "Pikapi! Pika pika chu!" (Ash!, it's the middle of Fall and it's 6 pm, how can you possibly be hot!)  
  
"He's got a point." I turned to see Misty looking at us with Jewel in her arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Uh, well..." I could feel myself nervously sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey you guys!" I'd never thought I'd be so happy to hear Brock's voice interrupt us, "Are we gonna stand here all day or what?, Entei says that we can get there by midnight if we keep walking!"  
  
"Okay!" Misty said, then she threw me another glance and jogged over to catch up with Brock and Rosy, with me and Pikachu right behind her.  
  
We walked for about 6 hours, taking a couple of breaks along the way, we had gotten out of the forest and were now climbing some kind of mountain.We were all tired considering it was the middle of the night, all our eyes were droopy, and we were doing more shuffling with our feet then walking with them.But then I saw a cave ahead of us and then suddenly the legendary dogs/cats went running in, Mew and Mewtwo went flying in and Lugia went above us to look for some other way to get in.  
  
"If those 6 are so eager to get in then I guess we're about to meet Ho-oh..." Rosy said, and the only thing the rest of us did was nod our heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, come on guys lets go in..." I said and then walked in to the cave with the others following.  
  
Inside it was, well, magnificent... The walls were covered with blue crystals that with the moonlight shining in were glowing and eluminated the whole cave...  
  
We kept on walking for what seemed like more then 15 min. or in other words we were pretty deep into the cave.  
  
All the legendaries were ahead of us, that is except for Suicune who let us catch up to him.He was waiting by another opening in the cave where there seemed to be a lot of light, to tell you the truth it was so bright that I thought I'd go blind.We walked in, and I couldn't see anything at first, cause I was to busy shielding my eyes with my arms, but when I thought it was safe I looked up and saw the most magnificent sight that I could have never even dreamed of...  
  
Right in front of us was what looked like a bird, only it was as big as Lugia, it was red with golden tail feathers, with eyes that I could tell held wisdom and knowledge...  
  
*He looks the same as when I first saw him...*  
  
I could only stand there in awe and that's how everyone else was, but I finally snapped out of it and got the courage to walk up to the amazing bird pokemon that stood before me.  
  
"Ho-oh..." I whispered to it since I was still shocked that I was actually meeting him.  
  
~Welcome.~ [Uh, I don't know if Ho-oh has the powers to be telepathic so, uh sorry lol, but I need him to for this. ^.^] It said, ~I've been waiting anxiously for you to come...~ He looked down at me and said,~You must be Ash, it's nice to finally meet you face to face, I've heard a lot about you from Suicune, Entei, and Raiku... Now," He turned his head to the others behind me and said,"Which one of you is the other one that will be helping us out?"  
  
"I am, my names Misty."  
  
~It's nice to meet you Misty, and who are the other two that have kept you company?~  
  
"Oh, I'm Brock"  
  
"And I'm Rosy"  
  
Ho-oh nodded and said,~It's nice to meet all of you, I'm glad you have all decided to help, I'm sure you already know what your here for, am I right?~ We all nodded in response.~ Good, well I'm sure your all tired from coming here, you may rest and we will start the training tomorrow.~  
  
"Ya we are pretty tired, thanks Ho-oh." He nodded in response and then we all got to setting up camp and laying our sleeping bags on the floor, and for some reason I ended up by Misty, although I have a feeling this was planned by Brock and his new partner in crime Rosy.  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep, but I stayed awake thinking of tomorrow and that I had finally met the legendary pokemon that I had seen on my first day of being a pokemon trainer, and meeting Pikachu, although I also met someone else that day... I turned to see Misty asleep, looking like an angel and in peace having great dreams. I missed her, I missed her by my side sleeping like she is now...   
  
*I met you on the same day, and you have no idea how thankful and lucky I am, Misty...* and with that thought I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
I opened my eyes because of the sun's morning rays, I got up from the spot on Pikapi's sleeping bag and stretched with a yawn. I looked around me seeing that Brock was already awake and making plans for breakfast. I looked back to my right and saw that Pikachupi was barely waking up and so was some kind of pokemon, it was white and had some spots that I thought looked a lot like Togepi's, then I spotted Jewel, Misty had let her stay out of her pokeball last night and now she was starting to play with the pokemon that was with her, so I decided to go and join them.  
  
"Good morning Pikachu." Misty said and then petted me on top of my head just like I like it, I couldn't help but purr a little at that.She then got out of her sleeping bag and went over to Brock, probably to see if she could help out with breakfast. I turned to Jewel and the pokemon I haven't seen before and walked over to them.  
  
"Pika!"(Good morning!) I said.  
  
"Pika, chu pi pi?"(Good morning, would you like to join us in a game of tag?, Togetic really wants to play something)  
  
"Pika pi pi?, pi ka chu ka , pi pi pi?" (So your name is Togetic?, wait are you by any chance, Togepi?)  
  
"Tog tic!"( Yep it's me uncle Pikachu!)  
  
"Pikaa, pi pikachu." (Wow, guess your not a baby anymore.)  
  
"Tog."( Nope.)  
  
"Pi ,pi ka, chu!" (Well,I 'm glad your back, come on lets play tag!) They both nodded and we started playing, that is until everyone else was awake and it was time for breakfast.  
  
We had all finished eating win Ho-oh said that Pikapi and Pikachupi should start training.They were now in the middle of the cave, it was all cleared with a couple of rocks here and there, they were facing eachother ready to begin while every one else was on the side lines looking and waiting for them to begin.Although Pikapi looked a little uneasy...  
  
"Um, I'm not sure about this Misty, I don't really wanna battle you..."  
  
"Why not?, you scared that I'll kick your butt?"Pikachupi asked.  
  
"No, I'm scared that I'll hurt you to badly." Pikapi answered. which I didn't like at all, if I'm right and if Pikachupi is still the same as she used to be then, well, I'd better go and see if Brock has any ear plugs in his backpack...  
  
"What?! Your saying that because I'm a girl I'll get hurt to badly?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Look, Ketchum, I'm sure that I can kick your butt and leave you in the hospital for months!, which right now doesn't seem like a bad idea!"  
  
"What?! you think that you can beat me?, you can't even beat me in a pokemon battle!"  
  
"I can to, and I did, in case you've forgotten I won against you in the whirl islands!, not to mention that if it weren't for Team Rocket I would have one the gym battle in Cerulean City!"  
  
"No you wouldn't, I would have!"  
  
"Ha, ya right, it would have been me!"  
  
"No. me!"  
  
"No,me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
I sighed and so did Brock.  
  
*I knew this was coming*  
  
I looked over to where Ho-oh and Lugia was, they were looking at Pikapi and Pikachupi fighting, their heads were moving back and fourth as they argued.Then I over heard Ho-oh...  
  
~I thought you said those to loved eachother?~ He asked Lugia, without taking his eyes off of them.  
  
~ Well that_ is _what I felt when they parted ways and when they got back together...~ then they concentrated on the fight again. Everyone by now had a sweat drop on the side of there heads.  
  
I looked over to Ho-oh again and saw that he was pretty fed up by them now...  
  
"Gwaaaawawaaaaa!" The noise was so loud I thought I was gonna go death, I covered my sensitive ears with my hands and waited for Ho-oh to stop it.  
  
He had gotten everyone's attention not to mention he got Pikapi and Piakchupi to stop fighting and look at him.  
  
~That's enough fighting from the both of you! You each have training to do and I suggest you start now, you have nothing to worry about, I will heal who ever gets injured while training.~ They both nodded and started to use their powers against eachother and all everyone else could do is watch.  
  
"Wow, we should have had Ho-oh with us when were traveling, it sure would have shut those to up better than I could." I heard Brock say, and all I could do was nod and then look back at my two favorite humans who where now training as hard as they could against eachother, although I could tell that they really didn't want to fight against eachother, but they knew they had no other choice, they had to get strong. The whole world was depending on them...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Yes! I got it done!!! Not only that but before this I got the prequel to this story done yay!!!! um n e ways lol I'm sorry if this is kind of short but I don't have anymore ideas on what to do... I'm sure I'll think of something sooner or later though, although I can't promise anything ::sweat drops:: I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can though I promise!! lol well that's enough for now, oh and I can't forget to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far!!! chocolate kisses goes out for all of you!!! and thnx to Rsoy for being the bestest bud ever!!! 


	9. The Journal

Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews and I hope the pics were ok lol, well I'm finaly out of that writers block and I got an idea of how to do this chapter, although I'm not sure if it's as good as the others but I could be wrong lol, well, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think, k?  
  
Chapter 9  
The Journal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Recap on last Chapt.~~~~~~~~~  
He had gotten everyone's attention not to mention he got Pikapi and Piakchupi to stop fighting and look at him.  
  
~That's enough fighting from the both of you! You each have training to do and I suggest you start now, you have nothing to worry about, I will heal who ever gets injured while training.~ They both nodded and started to use their powers against eachother and all everyone else could do is watch.  
  
"Wow, we should have had Ho-oh with us when were traveling, it sure would have shut those to up better than I could." I heard Brock say, and all I could do was nod and then look back at my two favorite humans who where now training as hard as they could against eachother, although I could tell that they really didn't want to fight against eachother, but they knew they had no other choice, they had to get strong. The whole world was depending on them...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
*5 months have past, and only one to go until we meet this Myra girl... I've been training with Ash during that time, and to tell you the truth we've gotten even more stronger then when we trained with the legendaries. I just hope we're strong enough to defeat Myra...*  
  
I was on a rock by a waterfall that was in the mountain, which was close to where we were staying with the legendaries. I've tried to stop the fact that I love Ash, from coming into my head, but that's pretty hard to do with having to be around him 24/7 just like when we were kids.  
It's not that I don't want to be around him, I mean I missed him a lot when I wasn't with him. The thing that upset me the most was that I wasn't able to be there and see him win the title of a Pokemon Master...   
  
I got my backpack and put it on my lap so I could get something that I really treasured... His hat. The old pokemon hat he had won by sending in and I quote "About a million postcards" to get it, the one he surprisingly gave to me before I left... I sighed and put it on, then I looked below me at the lake that connected with the waterfall and looked at my reflection.   
  
* I don't look that bad with it on.* I giggled at the thought of that.  
  
Then, as always, my thoughts drifted off to a certain pokemon master, I love him, it was pretty hard to admit it to myself at first. Whenever I get the courage to tell him, that stupid dream I had comes back and hits me full force. I, Ms. tuff Misty Waterflower, am afraid to tell a guy how I feel about him. I used to think that the only things that could scare me were bug pokemon and ghosts, but after traveling with Ash for like 3-4 years, I discovered that I was completely and totally wrong...   
  
I can clearly remember all the times I had to run for my life just because Ash had to go and look for trouble in every possible way. I remember the things that scared me the most though, they were when Ash was in trouble, and him alone... I sort of wish Mewtwo hadn't given us our memory of that day back, cause when he did, I felt all the emotions I had felt when I saw Ash get hit by their beams and turn into stone, I almost cried when I saw him in my mind and I couldn't believe that had happened at all.  
  
Another time was with Lugia, I was horrified when I saw Ash falling from Lugia's back, and then landing in the ocean and not moving. Melody wanted to go after him, but I refused, and said that I would go for him, but I think that I gave a little to much of my feelings away to her there. I'm just glad she didn't say anything afterwards. After I had gotten him to shore I was afraid of the worst, because, he wasn't waking up... I'm just glad he survived and was able to keep the world from being flooded.  
  
"Hey Mist!" I jumped startled by the voice that had interrupted my thoughts. I looked back to see the person I had been thinking about, and the only one that in my opinion, had the right to call me 'Mist'.  
  
"Ash, don't you dare ever sneak up on me like that again!" I might love him but I really had a big urge to hit him on the head with my mallet just then...  
  
"Heh, sorry Mist, but Ho-oh wanted me to come and get you cause he said he's got something to show us."  
  
I got up from my spot on the rock and went over to him."Hmm, I wonder what he wants to tell us..."  
  
"Not sure, but we better get over there soon before he gets mad, heh, unless you want him to yell like he did when we first got here..."  
  
"Ugh, I seriously thought I was gonna go death." Then the both of us started walking and laughing along the way.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was wondering what Ho-oh wanted to tell us while Misty and I were walking towards camp, that is until I noticed what was on Misty's head. My hat. I couldn't help but smile, I mean I didn't think she would have kept it this long, but I guess I was wrong. I looked over again and thought...  
  
*I'm glad I was wrong...*  
  
We met Ho-oh in an adjoining cave, he said that he needed to talk to me and Misty alone.  
  
"Hey Ho-oh." I said  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Misty said, still by my side.  
  
~I needed to give you something that is rightfully yours Ash...~ With that he knelt his head down to give me something rectangular in his mouth. I looked at the book in my hand and then looked up at him again.  
  
"This is mine?"  
  
He nodded and said, ~It's a journal, your fathers journal...~  
  
I stood there shocked and opened mouthed while that information sinked in. Then I heard Misty speak.  
  
"That book is Ash's dad's journal?", Ho-oh nodded in response,"Well, then what did you want me for?"  
  
~I'm sure that you will want to read what is in that journal as well.~  
  
I started walking back to the waterfall, knowing that Misty would be curious by now and would follow. Which she did.  
  
I sat on the rock that Misty was on when I came and got her and then felt her sit by me a few seconds later.  
  
I waited awhile before opening the book I had in my hands, I was still surprised to have my dad's journal in my hands.  
  
"Are you gonna open it?" Misty whispered to me, I knew she really wanted to know why Ho-oh thought she would want to read it too, but she still wasn't going to push me into opening it.  
  
I nodded and then opened it to see what was in the book I knew nothing about but belonged to someone I knew I had loved even though I only knew him for a short time.  
  
Misty leaned in to read along with me, the first entries were about his pokemon journey and then when he finally became a pokemon master. Then there was when he and my Mom met and then years later got married. I could tell Misty really liked that part, but she said nothing about it and neither did I. But then after that there was something that took us both by surprise...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Journal Entry- Satoshi Ketchum  
November 29, 1988  
  
Today is a day I will never forget...  
  
I was at home and enjoying my time off with my wife Delia and was so happy since there was the great news that she had given me yesterday... I was gonna be a father to a baby boy. I was overjoyed by the news as anyother father would be, but that all changed when I got some other news later that day.   
  
My best friend Andrew [erm, I couldn't think of any other name lol] came to my house and told me that I was needed to come with him and that it was urgent. I couldn't tell Delia where we were going it would be too dangerous if she knew. I told her that I needed to go to Indigo Plateau for a meeting, she didn't believe me I could see it in her eyes, but she new that it was important and that I had to go...  
  
I said good-bye and told her not to have the baby until I came back, since she was about nine months pregnant, she smiled and told me that she wouldn't and with that me and Andrew went off.  
  
When we were in the forest near Pallet, I asked him what was the matter, and he told me that Giovani the leader of team rocket had gotten out of hand. Before he wasn't really a threat but for some reason he's become even more evil then usual. Andrew told me that he had already gone to check it out and that he had sensed some sort of inhumanly evil in Giovani.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked   
  
Then he said,"Well lets just say that this won't be easy and that we're no longer the only ones with powers..."  
  
"So that's why they asked us to handle this?" He nodded and then I asked," But what about Rose?"  
  
"They asked her to come and help as well, but I persuaded her to stay home, I didn't want to scare her, but I don't want to take any chances, if something happens to me I want her there to take care of my girls."  
  
I knew what he meant and how much it hurt him to say that. I told him that everything would be fine and that he would be going back to his wife and daughters after we took care of Giovani. Andrew had 4 little girls, the youngest was about 1 year old, I saw her when I had visited his house before returning to Pallet from another mission. The four of them were happy little girls, the three oldest loved swimming, I got to take care of the youngest one, Misty, I could tell that she really wanted to join her sisters in the pool. I had to hold on to her so she wouldn't crawl over there. She was an energetic little girl, with red hair like her mother's and green-blue eyes like her father's. I knew there was something special about her, cause everytime I looked at her I kept on thinking about Delia and the baby we were going to have. I couldn't wait for the two of them to become friends someday.  
  
We had finally arrived to Viridian where Giovani had his gym, we've tried to close it many times but we've never had enough evidence against him. We flew up to the top of the roof so no one would notice us and got in through a door that was up there. We walked around quietly as to not get any attention from the guards and other rockets that were there. That is until I tripped on my shoelace and landed hard on the floor.  
  
"Satoshi..." Andrew was pretty annoyed at that, I'm just glad that we were to busy fighting off the rockets that he forgot to yell at me, cause he can have a pretty hot temper when he gets annoyed too much... [lol remind u of someone? Hope so lol ^.^]  
  
We ran to where we sensed Giovani's presence and blowed open the doors, there he was sitting and waiting in his chair.  
  
"So Satoshi, Andrew, you finally made it..." Then he smirked and said,"To bad you'll be staying here permanently..."  
  
"We'll see about that!" I said.  
  
Then without warning he got up and started glowing a pitch dark black and then he attacked us. We tried everything to stop him and attacked with all our might, but there was only one way of stopping him...  
  
"Satoshi! get the bottle!"Andrew told me.  
  
"What? Why?" He didn't answer, he now had Giovani in a headlock and started to have his green energy surround him. I knew what he was going to do...  
  
"Andrew!, you can't do this you won't sur...!"  
  
"I know but it's the only way to stop him and there's no way I'm going to let him destroy the world that my family lives in!"  
  
"But..." I knew he was right, there was no other way to stop him, but Andrew had to sacrifice his life to do so and before I could stop him, he released all of the energy he had and then him and Giovani fell to the ground. I went running over to their side, but before I could check on Andrew I had to get the dark energy that was now free and out of Giovani's body into the bottle. When that was done I put my arm under Andrew and sat him up, he had his eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Satoshi..."  
  
"Ya Andrew..." I started to feel a big lump in my throat, my best friend was dying in my arms...  
  
"Say good-bye to Rose and the girls for me and tell them that no matter what I'm still there for them and I will always love them..." I nodded and then sadly watched as his eyes closed one last time and he took his last breath...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I couldn't believe it, my dad died so that my sisters and me wouldn't have to suffer...  
  
I looked at Ash, I could tell he was thinking about it too, but for some reason I knew that he was even sadder than I was.  
  
He looked up at me and I could see the tears threatening to come out...  
  
'What's wrong Ash?"  
  
"I, we know what happened to your dad and I'm sorry about that Mist, but I still don't know what happened to my dad. I mean the only thing the rest of this says is that he took and hid the bottle so no one would be able to find it and open it, then it tells about when I was born a few weeks later, but it doesn't even give a clue about what happened to him..."  
  
I understood what he felt, up until now I've always wondered what ever happened to my dad... I reached over and hugged him, hoping that I could comfort him at least a little bit. He hugged me back and placed his head untop of mine.  
  
We stayed like that for a while, when suddenly a thought came to my mind...  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think that bottle has anything to do with..." He tensed up and then said,"Myra..."  
  
We looked at eachother and then silently decided that we had to tell everyone else, so we got up and went to tell the others...  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
YES!!!! I'm finally done!!! woo hoo!! woopi!!! I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and Rosy for being a great friend as always!!! Oh and if you guys wanna know what happened to Ash's dad then your gonna have to read the Prequel I have here lol oh and don't forget to please r&r that one too. Well i g 2g c ya!!!  
  
Love always,  
Mony  
  
  
  



	10. Someone's Evil Intentions

I am sooooooooooo sorry about not writing for who knows how long now lol you can count the O's and see how sorry I am, well it's pretty much because 1. I've had a major case of writers block, 2. I've been kind of thinking about the whole Misty leaving and Haruka (sp?) coming thing. I'm sure I'll like the new episodes, I'll miss Misty a bunch, but it looks like it will be kinda funny ^.^ I'll still keep writing of course I hope everyone else does too. I'll be sticking with AAML of course but who knows lol, augh big read and it's not even the story. ^.^ Heh heh I'll shut up now. Oh and one more thing thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck by this story!!! ::Gives out Ash and Misty plushies::  
  
Disclaimer: ::In a bored tone because she is sick and tired of saying this:: I do not own Pokemon or these characters, only the idea for this fanfiction, cause if I did... I WOULDN'T BE MAKING MISTY LEAVE!!! ::starts crying at the thought of it::: Waaaaaaa!  
  
Chapter 10  
Someone's evil intentions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WelI, we know what happened to your dad and I'm sorry about that Mist, but I still don't know what happened to my dad. I mean the only thing the rest of this says is that he took and hid the bottle so no one would be able to find it and open it, then it tells about when I was born a few weeks later, but it doesn't even give a clue about what happened to him..."  
  
I understood what he felt, up until now I've always wondered what ever happened to my dad... I reached over and hugged him, hoping that I could comfort him at least a little bit. He hugged me back and placed his head ontop of mine.  
  
We stayed like that for a while, when suddenly a thought came to my mind...  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think that bottle has anything to do with..." He tensed up and then said,"Myra..."  
  
We looked at eachother and then silently decided that we had to tell everyone else, so we got up and went to tell the others...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~We have to keep on eye out. We don't know when, where, and if Myra will will strike or start anything for that matter.~  
  
"Right" I said.   
  
We were in the forest near by silver cave trying to find any clues that would tell us if Myra was around and Entei was right we had to keep on eye out for anything unusual, basically if any pokemon came out and attacked us in a way that wasn't normal.   
  
I was still sort of bummed about not finding out about my dad, but Misty kept making sure that I was somewhat happy. I found out from Ho-oh that he used to know my father, one day he was flying over a canyon and spotted something on the rivers surface, he went down to see what it was and it turned out to be my fathers journal. He said that he looked all over the place but didn't find him which led him to think that my dad had dropped it. So Ho-oh took it with him.  
  
My dad also fought to protect this place and so will I, even if it means I may not come out alive.   
~~~~~~Up above Ash and friends in Team Rockets balloon~~~~~  
"I can't believe we have to be doing this instead of trying to catch that twerps Pikachu!"  
  
"Well Jessie it is bosses orders, besides look at it this way at least we won't get shocked or get blasted away this way."  
  
"Jimmy boy's right, so be quiet and keep on recording them wit da camera!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmmm, so that's the famous Ash Ketchum? I'm sure Satoshi would have liked how his son came out." I can remember Satoshi clearly, head strong and stubborn as a Tauros.   
  
*Looked just like his son.*  
  
I smiled smugly and petted Persians head as my eyes went to the the young lady with the red hair.  
  
*Eyes just like her father's and beauty just like her mother's, that's why I have no doubt in my mind they both are exactly like their parents*  
  
I turned my attention to the remote like control that I had in my hand, I pressed the red button on it and spoke into the speaker.  
  
"Jessie, James, Meowth!"  
  
"Yes sir?" they answered at the same time.  
  
"Get ready to take my plan into action. I want no mishaps, all I want are those kids and those legendaries. You already have all the equipment not to mention hundreds of my other rockets and the advantage of surprise. I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU THREE FOILING THIS CAPTURE!"  
  
"Yes sir, we understand sir, we won't mess up!!"  
  
"Good, you better not, or I will make sure you are punished."  
  
I cut them off before they could say anything else, I want those kids in my hands, their parents might have ruined my plan to take control of this world years ago, but they will be the ones to help me in taking over now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You heard the boss, start taking in the plan!" Jessie yelled in to her walky talky to all the other rockets that have been following yards behinds the twerps, which was the bosses orders as well. We were ready for the attack and this time there was no way we could lose, legendary pokemon or no legendary pokemon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Someones coming!~  
  
We all looked back at the noise, turns out it wasn't just someone it was hundreds of people in black suits,  
  
*Wait they have a red R on their shirts...*  
  
"They're part of Team Rocket!!"  
  
They were all coming so fast and there were so many of them I couldn't count. I stayed close to Misty's side, one things for sure they weren't here to join us for tea. [he he I just had to put that in... ^.^]  
  
Misty, Rosy and I tried fighting them off with our attacks and Brock used his pokemon. I turned my attention to the legendaries only to see some rockets shoot them with something that made them fall and pass out. I was worried, what if they had shot them with a bullet. I went to where the legendary dogs were and checked them. I saw some sort of needle sticking into each of them.  
  
*Tranqualizers..."  
  
"Gwaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
"Huh?!"  
  
I looked up at the noise and saw that Lugia and Ho-oh had been sealed in to some sort of pink ball, just like the one they had when they tried to capture Lugia and it's child in the Whirl Islands,  
  
*No...*  
  
I turned my head and I saw Mew and Mewtwo in the same type of ball.  
  
"Piiiiiikaaaaaaa!" I heard PIkachu and Jewel yell out in pain, I stood up and saw them a couple of feet away from me unconscious, I was about to run over to them when I caught site of Misty on the floor unconscious as well.  
  
"Ah, Misty!" I ran to her side and kneeled down, I checked her and found the same needle that was on the legendary dogs on her shoulder.  
  
*I've got to wake her up.*  
  
"Misty!, Misty, Mist..." I couldn't finish saying her name, because I felt something jab into my shoulder just then and before I knew it everything went black...  
  
to be continued...  
  
woo! I'm finally done with chapt. 10!!! yay!!! lol sorry it's so short but I had to end it here and sorry I made you guys wait so long but I couldn't think of anything to do for this one, that is until last night lol I guess you could say it came to me in a dream lol or that I just got lucky that I can write again lol, n e ways g 2 g bye bye  
  
love always,  
Mony 


	11. Trapped

Yes I'm back from the dead!!! he just kidding I'm still alive and always have been. Yet another writers block followed by to busyness and then laziness. I'm sooo sorry!!! but I did finally got to it didn't I?? lol n e ways enough talking since that's not what you people are here to read... lol  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters, well except for Myra, Rosy, and I think u could say Jewel, not sure cause well she IS a Pikachu, but well u get the point right??  
  
Chapter 11  
Trapped   
  
I changed the thoughts to italics instead of the little stars but I don't think it will do any harm lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap on last chapt.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty, Rosy and I tried fighting them off with our attacks and Brock used his pokemon. I turned my attention to the legendaries only to see some rockets shoot them with something that made them fall and pass out. I was worried, what if they had shot them with a bullet. I went to where the legendary dogs were  and checked them. I saw some sort of needle sticking into each of them.  
  
*Tranqualizers..."  
  
"Gwaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
"Huh?!"  
  
I looked up at the noise and saw that Lugia and Ho-oh had been sealed in to some sort of pink ball, just like the one they had when they tried to capture Lugia and it's child in the Whirl Islands,  
  
*No...*  
  
I turned my head and I saw Mew and Mewtwo in the same type of ball.  
  
"Piiiiiikaaaaaaa!"  I heard PIkachu and Jewel yell out in pain, I stood up and saw them a couple of feet away from me unconscious, I was about to run over to them when I caught site of Misty on the floor unconscious as well.  
  
"Ah, Misty!" I ran to her side and kneeled down, I checked her and found the same needle that was on the legendary dogs on her shoulder.  
  
*I've got to wake her up.*  
  
"Misty!, Misty, Mist..." I couldn't finish saying her name, because I felt something jab into my shoulder just then and before I knew it everything went black....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was so dark, with black mist in the air the only thing visible, two glowing eyes the shade of darkest purple. Anyone who saw those eyes knew instantly that there was only hatred in them. Anybody passing through there wouldn't have been able to see a thing, but would have heard the sound of buzzing, probably the only companion of the lonely human causing the mist.  
  
"_Let this be a warning to all who live in the despicable planet,_" ,She thought in her head,"_I'm ready to start..._" And with that the mist started spreading in all directions beyond that little forest. It's meaning? To put against the planets most important creatures against on another...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Augh" I felt as if my head had been stomped on by a herd of Tauros. I sat up rubbing my head, I couldn't see clearly, at first, my eye sight was all hazy. But fortunately it past. I sat there for a second trying to remember why I felt like I did. Then it hit me. "_Team Rocket!_" I looked around frantically and gave a sigh of relief when I found Misty next to me, still unconscious because of the tranquilizers.  
  
I went to her and held her in my arms as I checked to see if she was ok. "_Good, not a scratch on her._"  
  
I was finally able to see where we were, trapped, in some sort of, um, well, energy sealed cubicle. I had never seen one before but of course if they put that much trouble in capturing us, that this thing wouldn't be easy to get out of.   
  
The good thing was that I could see through the walls and saw that everyone else was alright. Brock and Rosy were in a prison type cell about 10 feet away. The whole place was full with scientific stuff. I was worried since I didn't see any sign of the legandary pokemon, although they did leave Pikachu and Jewel in the same room. I really wanted to get my bud out of that glass cage. but all I could do was see that he was still asleep right by Jewel.  
  
The room was huge, oh, and lucky me, all our pokeballs were across the room... I couldn't help but let out a sigh at the "Luck" we've had.  
  
Trapped somewhere by Team Rocket, I, not having any clue as to how we were gonna get out, and while we're here who knows what Myra could be up to.  
  
"Oh..." I looked down to see Misty starting to wake up. Those blue orbs looking at me, I just couldn't help but smile even after all that's happened. I'm just glad they left her with me, there's no way I was gonna let them hurt her again.  
  
"Ash?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I just lay there looking at him, I had no idea what was going on, but then I remembered what happened before. "Augh, where are we?" I didn't want to get out of his embrace, I was so secure and warm, but, well I couldn't let him know that. I just hope I get the courage to tell him before the next century...  
  
"I'm not sure, probably some sort of Team Rocket headquarters, although that's pretty much just a guess..." Oh boy, I couldn't help but role my eyes at that one.  
  
"Ash, Misty!" I turned to around to see Brock and Rosy in a cage, trapped like everyone else I'm sure.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" asked Rosy, "We saw them shoot those tranquilizers at you guys!"  
  
"Ya, we're fine, did they do the same to you guys?" I asked, and Brock started rubbing his head.  
  
"No, they pretty much resorted to making us black out, ow!"  
  
I still couldn't believe what happened. I thought Myra was the only one I had to worry about, but them comes Team Rocket and, and now we're stuck here...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Pika?" (Huh?) I looked around me and saw that, yes, I'm trapped in yet another glass container... I guess I really shouldn't be surprised anymore when Team Rockets involved.  
  
I looked to my side and saw that Jewel was starting to wake up too. Unfortunately she wasn't as calm as I was...  
  
"Pi?! Pikachu pika?! Pika Pikachupi?!" (What?! Where am I?!, Where's Misty?!)  
  
"Pika..." (Calm down...) I pointed ahead of us and said, "Pi, pika." (She's right over there.)  
  
She was relieved... for about 5 seconds. I tried to calm her down but she was pretty much deadset on getting out. And there was no way I was gonna stand in the way of her tackle attacks.  
  
"Pi... pi... pi..." Fortunately she got tired. I went over to her once I was sure that it was safe. We weren't together or anything, but I knew she needed to be comforted, I mean, I really wanna help Pikapi but I can't get out of here, so I told her it would be all right and then I cuddled up to her.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Well, people, I'm finally done!!!!! With this chapt. yay!!!! lol n e wayz i have nothing more to say except thanks to all that have reviewed.  



	12. A way out

Ok, first let me start by saying... I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!! I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to finish this chapter! First it was the whole writers block thing, and then, my computer would keep on shutting down everytime I tried and write it, and so we had to take it to get fixed and then it would shut down again and it would go on and on until now that I've finally gotten it back. So I say sorry yet again, and hopefully this will be enough for you guys to forgive me... ok now on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns 'em, WB owns 'em, the people in Japan who started this whole thing owns 'em, and I don't own 'em. Seeing this makes me scream one word...UNFAIR!!! 'Cause all I own is this story and a couple of characters that I made up. Now if you'll excuse me I will go and cry my eyes out now...  
  
Chpater 12  
  
A way out  
  
  
Well, here we are trapped with no way out, in the middle of who knows where, by Team Rocket . Good news, everyone was ok. Bad news, there was NO way to get out of here. Our powers were usless and lets just say I had no idea how long it would take to get the burnt smell off of mycloths thanks to a certain someone beside me.   
  
As for Brock and Rosy...  
  
Brock tried to ram his way out of the cell that he and Rosy were in and ended up with a bruised arm. Rosy tried to use her psychic powers to grab one of the pokeballs that were about ten feet way on the other side of the room, but had no luck since she had been trained very little and wasn't strong enough. To put it simply... we had nothing.  
  
The only thing we could do was think, and that definately wasn't getting us anywhere. I looked over at Ash and could tell that he was having a tuff time also. "Can't think of anything either, huh?" I asked.  
  
The only response I got was a shrug while he shook his head. Which I noticed made some drops of water hit the ground. Guilty person for that you ask? Me. As in water couldn't get us out of this either.  
  
I sighed, mostly out of frustration. There was no way I wanted to stay here long enough to see what Team Rocket was going to do with us. I looked over to where Brock and Rosy were, and I couldn't help but notice that the only plan Brock had at the moment was to flirt with her... Bruised arm or no bruised arm he just couldn't stop could he? Poor Rosy, I couldn't help her and I know how weird Brock can get when he's in his girl mode. I giggled inwardely as I thought how she must have been feeling at the moment.  
  
Nothing I could do about that, so I focused my sight towards our pokeballs. So close yet so far away. If we could only reach one of them and let them out we could tell them to distroy the machine thats making this shield... But we were all trapped and with no way to get out, I doubt we'd be able to do anything of the sort.   
  
A few seconds later I saw one of the pokeballs move, then a flash of light as it opened. Ash heard it too and looked over to where they were.  
  
"Oh, no..." I sighed, I couldn't believe it, actually I didn't want to believe it. Out of all of the pokemon, the only one who could get out of his pokeball with out being called out, it had to be Psyduck...  
  
He still had that confused look on his face like always, sadly I hadn't been able to get him to evolve, and for some weird reason I just couldn't let him go either. Pretty much shows how smart I am doesn't it...   
  
"Oh Misty..." Ash said.  
  
"Oh no. Ash, you don't really expect Psyduck to get us out of here do you?" I groaned. "As far as I can see, he's our only hope.", he replyed," Unless you've got a better idea..."  
  
I looked over at Psyduck, who was just sitting there holding his head and tilting it every few seconds. I let out a frustrated sigh knowing that Ash was right, and called out to him. He looked my way and hopped off the table that he was on... only to land beak first on the ground. I sweatdroped from embarrasment, this was the pokemon that was gonna get us out of here...   
  
After many attempts of trying to get up and just falling face down again, Psyduck finally got up and wobbled his way over to me.   
  
"Psyduck, listen closly, ok?", I asked as he looked at me, still with that blank look on his face. I pointed towards the machine on the far side of the room so he could see and continued,"You see that machine over there?",I asked. He nodded, and then I said,"I need you to go over there and try using one of your attacks,ok?" I looked at him to see if he understood, Ash was also waiting to see if he had got what I had said as he crouched down besides me. Unfortunately the only answer I got was a "Psy?" and a tilt of a head, leading Ash and I to fall backwards.  
  
My temper was starting to kick in, I couldn't believe that Psyduck hadn't understood a word I had told him... "Just get your tail over there ok?!" I yelled, and of course he understood that one... He made it over there and as espected, just stood there...   
  
I sweatdroped again as my eye twitched, major sign that I was getting ticked off. I stood up and called out to him, "Alright Psyduck, use your confusion attack on that machine!" I could see that he had that ready look on his face as he stared at the machine...   
  
"He might actually do it..." I thought, but only to see Psyduck fall backwards with his usual dopey look...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The only thing that was crossing my mind at that moment was, well, we weren't getting out of here anytime soon...  
  
I looked over to Misty and as expected, she was turning as red a tomatoe. The thing is, it wasn't from embarrasement. Hasn't changed a bit, and if I knew her as well as I thought, the next thing she'd do is start yelling her head off...  
  
"Psyduck! Will you just do something for once, you dumb duck!"  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Mist, calm down...",I tried to say, but only to be inturrupted. "Calm down?!",she yelled,"How on earth do u expect me to calm down, when I have to work with that?!", she continued, while pointing at Psyduck.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
We both turned to see what Brock wanted, Misty still looking like she'd explode any minute now. No ladies and gentlemen, she has not exploded, yet.  
  
"In case you guys have forgotten, in which I highly doubt you have. Psyduck has to have a bad enough headache, since by the look of things he still can't do it on his own.", he said amatterafactly, as if we didn't know...  
  
"I know that, and I've got a great idea to fix that..." Misty yelled, then she turned towards Psyduck and said, "Psyduck, hit your head on that machine!" After that statement I'm sure you all know that everyone except for Misty and Psyduck fell backwards...  
  
"Misty, you can't do that he'll hurt him self!", I yelled, it might have worked but I didn't want him to get seriously hurt , even if it was Psyduck... I looked over at him and couldn't believe that he was actually gonna listen to her. "Psyduck stop!"  
  
"Stay out of this Ash, Psyducks my pokemon and this is the only way to get us out of here. Psyduck hit your head!",She argued, I couldn't stand it, and I knew I was gonna regret it but I just had to fight back...  
  
"Don't do it!", I said as I looked at Psyduck, " Ya he's your pokemon and I feel sorry for him because of that!", I said as I faced her. I knew I was just adding wood to the fire here, but hey it is me we're talking about here...  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a bad trainer, Mr. Oh look at me I'm a great Pokemon Master who thinks he knows everything!?", she countered.  
  
"At least I don't order my pokemon to hurt themselves!", I said, we pretty much went on and on.  
  
"You guys.", I could hardly hear Rosy calling to us in a hushed tone. From what I could hear she kept on trying until she had had enough. "You guys!"  
  
"What?!", we both said as we faced her. She must've not been expecting us to turn on her since I saw that she jumped back a little. "Will you guys be quiet, I think I heard something...", she said, and we actually listened believe it or not.  
  
"Foot steps, someone's coming!", I said,  
  
"Oh, no.", Misty said, "Psyduck's out in the open. Psyduck go and hide somewhere quick!", The only thing it did was tilt it's head yet again, bringing Misty to shout once again, "Psyduck!, go and hide before I find someway out of here and do it myself!" Now, he listened.  
  
We all stood still, wondering exactly which Rocket would come in. I didn't think it really mattered since they probably where all the same and all dangerous. Well I thought that, until I actually got to see who it was that came through those steel doors.  
  
"Well, well lookie what we've got here, the twerps all together with no way out."  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth...  
  
"Ooooh, this is the happiest day of my life!" James said, followed by Meowth. "Ya, we finally captured the twerp and his Pikachu, not to mention all those legendary pokemon."  
  
"Not only that, but we got a two for one on the Pikachu's, thanks twerpet!", Jessie annoyingly said. Which made Misty scowl, lets just say if looks could kill Jessie would be in peaces on the floor and left there for the rats...  
  
"Oh and don't forget Jessie, we've got the twerps trapped with no way out!" Jame exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, seems like we've got the love birds in our cage again...", Jessie taunted, which lead my face to feel pretty hot at the moment... "Oh, look and they're blushing again too, I just love reunions, they haven't chnaged a bit!", She finished, and then the three burst out laughing. God, I really wanted to get out of here right now. I looked around the room to see if I could find anything to get us out of here, although I really wasn't expecting to find something. We had already spent what seemed like hours before to find a way out. It was then that I caught sight of Psyduck who was hiding behind one of the other machines in the room. I could tell he was trying to find a way to help, believe it or not, and he looked on the point of hysteria... Which was just what we needed.   
  
  
What I didn't expect though, was Psyduck running out from where he was hiding and going around in circles holding his head and screaming his name...  
  
"What, hey it's dat twerps duck pokemon!", Meowth yelled to his partners.  
  
"Come on we have to get that thing back in it's pokeball!" Jessie ordered.  
  
"Oh no, if they catch him they might hurt them!", I heard Misty say. I couldn't help but answer, "Change of heart Misty?" Isaid with a smirk on my face.   
  
"He might be a dumb duck, but he's my dumb duck...",after that was said, well, let's just say I was even more confused then usual about the red head beside me.   
  
Looking back to where Psyduck was at the moment.... Jessie had had about enough and let her Arbok out of it's pokeball. "I've had about enough of this annoyance, Arbok, use your bite attack!", she ordered. Arbok went right for Psyduck and latched on to his head, which really wasn't the first time it had happened. Psyduc k was trying it's best to get away and Misty was calling out to him, worried. I wasn't too surprised about what happened next though, I was more happy that it had really... Pysduck had gotten a bad enough headache...  
  
Next thing we knew, Team Rocket was floating in the air and the machines in were all exploding around the room. Smoke was everywhere, but I knew that that was a good thing. It was a perfect time to go and get Brock and Rosy out of their cell. I took Misty's hand and told her to crouch down and follow me as I lead her to the cell. I put my free hand on the keyboard that was attached to their door and short circuited it so it would open. I could hear the alarm go off and Team Rocket still coughing as we all went to rechieve our pokeballs and then to get Pikachu and jewel out of there glass cage.   
  
"We have to get out of hear!" I could barely hear Brock say that with all the noise that was going on. "We can't go yet, what about the legendaries?"  
  
"Misty's right we have to find them", I said and then turned towards Rosy, "Do you think you can sense where they are?". She nodded her head and then closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again saying that she had found them. "They're in the room across from this one.", she concluded.  
  
"Come you guys, we have to go get them so we can get out of here, the sooner the better.", anounced Brock, we all nodded in agreement. "Wait!", We all truned to Misty as she was getting out her pokeball and crouching down to Psyduck's level, "Great work Psyduck, you can come in a rest now", and with that Misty called Psyduck back to it;s pokeball and into her backpack.   
  
We headed straight towards the steel doors, only to be blocked by Jessie, James and Meowth. "There is no way we're letting you out of here, twerps!", exclaimed Jessie.  
  
"Ya, The Boss will kill us if he knew we slipped, and let you get away! Go Wheezing!"  
  
There was no way I was gonna let them stop us now that we were free from they're confindment...  
  
"Heh, you want a battle?," I said as I looked at the with a smirk," Hey Pikachu, how about we give our old friends a thunderbolt just like in the good old days!" Of course Pikachu was more than happy to comply. The full force of Pikachu's thunderbolt sent them flying backwards and out the doors. We all went forward and headed straight towards the room that had the legendaries, not really caring if we stepped on the three fried ones on the way.  
  
We couldn't believe what we saw as we entered the room. The legendaries were stuck in the same kind of force field that Misty and I were in just a few minutes ago, and they were going crazy. Each of them thrashing about trying desperately to get out. I hated seeing them like this, and no doubt the others agreed with me. We all looked around trying to find something that would let them free, we had to get out of here before all the rockets came.  
  
" I found it!", we all looked towards Rosy's direction and saw that she was standing next to a small keyboard like the one that was on their cage. I ran over and short circuit it like last time freeing all of the legendaries. "Come on you guys we've got to get out of here!" , I exclaimed then turned to Lugia, " Can you use your aeroa beam and blast through the walls, the sooner we can get through the sooner we can get out of here!", I ordered, and Lugia complied. Through each hole we ran until we saw the last exit, I was starting to think we were actually going to get away, that is until about hundred rockets appeared in front of us...  
  
Of course as anyone else would, I was getting sick and tired of Team Rocket, so I reached down and got all of my pokeballs from my belt and through them forward, we were this far there was no way I was going to let them take us again. Not without a fight.  
  
" Feraligater, Charizard, Meganium, PIkachu, Noctowl, and Sceptile, attack, we can't let Team Rocket get away with this!", I ordered, then each of them used their special attacks. Misty and Brock followed after me. The legendaries were also fighting along side us. There were about as many pokemon as there were rockets, but we had to try. We had to win no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How dare he... Giovani. Who does he think he is putting my plans on hold like that. No one is worthy of doing this to me. He might have been strong years ago but now he's just an old fool. I am now the holder of darkness. and unlike him I will succeed in my plan to rid this world of happiness. The only way to do so is to get rid of those pests once and for all, but he had to interfere and keep them from coming. I will not stand here and wait like some stupid moron...  
  
"Come...", I called to my trustful companion the only one who I even bother having with me. It buzzed it's way to me and waited for it's orders. "I want you to go to where the chosen ones are, you'll be able to sense them. Destroy the building if you have to, just make sure that they are still alive and heading towards the forest, take your friends with you...", It nodded to me and went on his way a hundred or to of his friends following. No I will not just stand here and wait, everything must come out as planned...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
